Lyoko Warriors Unleashed!
by awesomegabe070
Summary: Aelita and the rest of the lyoko warriors recieve a package carrying different items and a letter that came along with the package. It explains the danger our heroes will face in the future. Using the powers of the mysterious items, the lyoko warriors will prepare themselves for an adventure like no other, facing many enemies, rivals, bounty hunters, and the most powerful foe yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Um… I'm new here and this is my very first fan fiction so I'm really hoping you enjoy this story! Remember to review and comment about this. And without further ado, please enjoy this story.

Lyoko Warriors Unleashed!

Chapter 1

"Fate and Destiny…through the mail"

_In a desolate rocky plain, 2 warriors prepare to battle. They are both female. The sky was shrouded in thick black clouds that blocked out the sun with lightning overhead. The 1__st__ girl warrior had long dark blue hair; with golden eyes filled with fury and rage, and was wearing dark purple armor. The 2__nd__ girl, her opponent, had shining white hair that stretched up to her neck, with light-blue eyes that were cold, and was wearing black and white armor. She was staring at her enemy with pure confidence for she knew that she was going to win. Or so she thought… The girl with the dark blue hair stared back in rage and anger. Finally, she broke the silence. "What… what have you done to this planet!?" she yelled at her opponent with rage. "Nothing really…" the girl with the white hair said coolly and calmly, "I've merely just wiped out all the inferior beings in this world. You should thank me; lower life forms do not deserve to exist in this planet. Don't you understand? We are the superior; we are the only ones who even deserve to live life on this sorry rock!". "You're wrong!" her opponent yelled, "The people of this planet are NOT inferior! Your are just too full of yourself to realize it!". Lighting crashed overhead. She continued, "You have no right to even assume that the people here are nothing more than weaklings, for they are not!". "Yes they are…". "No they are NOT! And if you think that you can get away with killing all my friends because of your so-called belief, you are so dead WRONG!". The girl with the white hair was still staring at her, but her expression hasn't changed. She chuckled. "They were inferior as well. Only the truly strong should survive this world. I've made certain myself that this boundary was established…" Her opponent stood there, glaring in hatred and rage at her opponent. "Your so-called friends did not have what it takes to survive in this world. They deserved to die. They were weak and pitiful" Her voice turned dark and ominous, "Just like you…". Wind howled in the distance. The girl with the dark blue hair had finally heard enough, she screamed "I can't take anymore of your monstrosity! I swear I will defeat you and avenge the people you took from me, right here, right NOW!" Enormous power and anger began coursing through her body. She was ready for the final battle. "Oh really?", her opponent said in a confident and dark voice, "Well come at me then. I want to see what you've got!" Then she burst out from her spot at headed toward her opponent with amazing speed while screaming. The girl with the blue hair did the same thing. As they nearly collided, they each threw their fists at the same time, and their fists met each other, sending a huge explosion out to cover everything…_

Aelita woke up from her nightmare, panting and all sweaty. It was the third time in a row she had the same horrible dream about the exact same thing. Why was she having these nightmares recently? Did it mean something? She looked at her clock and saw that it was only 5:30 AM. 'I should really get back to sleep', she thought to herself. She lay back down on her bed. Turning to her side, she wondered if all these nightmares would stop happening to her soon. She really hoped it would. She closed her eyes, and went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Aelita was sitting by herself in the cafeteria at Kadic. She nearly went to sleep when she was woken up by a familiar voice. "Aelita! Over here!" the voice said. Turning around, Aelita saw Yumi and Ulrich walking up to her. She smiled and said mildly tired "Hi Yumi, hi Ulrich". "Hey Aelita" Ulrich said, "boy you look tired! Nightmares again?" Aelita nodded. "That's the 3rd time in a row Aelita!", Yumi said, "are you sure you're feeling all right? Maybe I should get you to a counselor-" "no its fine Yumi" Aelita reassured, "I just need some sleep, that's all" She yawned. "you sure Aelita?" Ulrich said. "mm hmm". "Okay then, if you say so…" Yumi and Ulrich took a seat next her. Aelita yawned again, trying to stay awake. "I just wish these nightmares would stop already, they're KILLING me." "We know Aelita,", Yumi said, "and I'm sure that these bad dreams you're having will end soon." "Promise?", Aelita asked. "I promise" Yumi answered. Aelita turned away, trying her best to stay up. "Anyway," Ulrich said, "Odd wants us to meet at Jeremie's room. He says there is something that he has to show us." "Probably another one of his famous albums or something" Aelita joked. "Yeah maybe" Ulrich said, "so you're coming along with us to Jeremie's room?" "Yeah I guess so…" Aelita said. She wasn't sure whether she was gonna fall asleep on the way there or not. They all got up from the table she was sitting in and began making their way to Jeremie's dorm. "Are you sure you can stay awake for this?" Yumi asked. "Yeah I'll try" Aelita answered tiredly. "Okay whatever you say Aelita"

When they got to Jeremie's dorm, the surprise that was there managed to wake Aelita up. In The middle of the room, there as a big and long box with Odd standing on one side of it, William on the other side, and Jeremy sitting in his chair behind it and Laura(a new character I added) standing next to him with her arms crossed. "About time you guys came," Odd said, "thought you'd never would for a second there". "What is this Odd?" Aelita asked. She was now fully awake and surprised. "It was a package that was sent to me through the mail, says it's for all of us" he explained, pointing to a tag on the box that had all their names (except for Jeremy's) written on it. "Well?" Laura asked impatiently, "aren't you going to open it now that we're all here?". She wore a black T-shirt that said 'rockstar' on it and had navy blue jeans with sneakers on too. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She can get pretty impatient whenever she was excited or extremely bored. This time, she was really excited to find out what was in the box that was on the floor, but she tried to keep her cool, as usual. Working together, William and Odd pulled off the tape the kept it closed and opened it. When they did, everyone gathered around, each one curious to know what was in the box for them. They all went "whooaaa…" at the sight of the items in the box. There was 2 katanas, 2 Japanese fans with flowers on it, 2 gray gauntlets, a golden bracelet with a small crimson red diamond on the top, a sword handle but no sword (you'll find out later) and a necklace with a pink crystal attached to it. All of the lyoko warriors stared at the items for a moment. Ulrich picked up a katana and saw that it had a tag on it saying 'for Ulrich'. "Looks like these 'gifts' someone sent us has each of our names attached to it" he observed. They all reached down and got their gifts. The katanas were for Ulrich, the fans for Yumi, the gauntlets for Odd, the bracelet for Laura, the sword handle for William, and the necklace for Aelita. "And how come I didn't get a gift?" Jeremy asked, disappointed. "Better luck next time Einstein." Odd said, smiling. Jeremy gave a disappointed sigh. "Oh relax Jeremy; I'm sure it's not all that bad right?" Laura said. "Easy for you to say…" Jeremy mumbled. "I gotta say, I'm jealous of you guys." William commented, looking at the other's gifts (except for Jeremy of course). "How come William?" Ulrich asked. He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from him. "'cause the rest of you guys got great gifts, and all I got was some sword handle without any sword. How lame is that?" William complained. The sword handle had a mysterious carving of a green dragon on it and was a little bit bigger than regular sword handles, but it was still not impressive to him. "Maybe it's a magic sword or a lightsaber or something" Odd guessed. "A lightsaber Odd?" Ulrich said looking at Odd like he was some idiot, "Magic sword? Get real Odd, there's no way that his sword handle could be any of that". "Maybe it is a lightsaber or some magic sword that William has to unlock or something" Yumi said. "Hey, maybe you're right Yumi" Aelita said. William looked down at his sword handle hopefully, 'Could it really be…?' he thought. Before he put any more thought into it Laura said "Oh please guys, like Ulrich said, there's no way it could be any of that". "It might be" Aelita said. "It might not be either" Jeremy commented. Hearing this made William rethink what he thought about the handle earlier and dragged his spirits all the way down. Jeremy glanced down at the box to see if anything was left in it, and sure enough, there was. "Hey guys, look at this..." Jeremy said picking up the was a letter sent to all of the lyoko warriors that came with the box. Everyone gathered around with their gifts, curious to know what the letter says. And this is what it said:

_My fellow allies,_

_The day we have feared the most for decades has come. Darkness is rising, and it is more powerful than anything you can imagine. I sent this letter as a warning as to what will happen in the future:_

_To Aelita and Laura,_

_ A family reunion is almost upon you between long lost family members. Be prepared for anything that might happen._

_To Ulrich and Odd,_

_ Powerful rivals will soon appear and fight you. These rivals are bounty hunters who have targeted one of your closest friends. Please protect all your friends from them, and be ready._

_And to Yumi and William,_

_A malevolent evil is rising, and it is your destiny to defeat it! Please protect those you love and combat this evil at all costs!_

_And most of all, all of you must stand together to defeat the most powerful and dangerous evil you will ever face. I sent you these gifts to prepare you. Your leader will know what to do when everything seems to be at its bleakest. Be safe and I shall meet you all soon to explain more. Until then, I wish you all the best of luck._

"Huh…" Odd said, "I wonder who sent this letter". "I don't know Odd" Ulrich answered, "but if you ask me, I'd say whoever sent this is trying to prepare us for whatever is coming". "A battle, maybe?" Yumi asked. "Never mind that Yumi," Laura said, "What I want to know is who this guy or whoever sent this is talking about. He or she says that Aelita and I are going to have a family reunion with long lost family members, but who are they?". "That's what I want to know as well," Aelita replied, "But it looks like that we are going to find out just what this letter is talking about pretty soon.". "Yeah, you're right Aelita." Laura said. She then looked down at her bracelet. 'I wonder what this thing does.' She thought putting it on. She tried touching and feeling around it to see if anything would happen. She then touched the diamond at the top and pressed down on it. She heard something beep and in an instant she was once again in her lyoko form. Everyone looked at her completely astonished and dumbstruck. Laura joined the group late during the battles they had with Xana when it was revived. But she never thought she would see it again like this. It was a red jump suit that a collar on it. Xana underestimated her when he first saw her like this and he paid the price for it. "Whoa… Awesome!" Odd exclaimed. "You think so?" Laura asked. "Yeah!" Odd said. "Incredible…" Jeremy said, "how in the world did you do that Laura!?". "I don't know Jeremy, but I like it!It seems like these gifts are a lot more than just normal gifts huh?". "That's for sure." Ulrich said. Then everyone looked down at the gifts they received. What kind of power do these presents hold? And will it prepare them for the evil that is coming in the future? 'Only one way to find out!' Laura thought.

That's the end of the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to review and comment about this story(sorry if it's a little short, I'll try to make it longer next time). Also watch out for updates, if I can figure out how to update them -_- Later!


	2. Lyoko Warriors Unleashed!

**Hey guys I'm back! And now I introduce… Chapter two of my very first fanfiction! Enjoy!**

Lyoko Warriors Unleashed!

Chapter 2

"A New Day…and a New Threat, Part 1"

Inside a laboratory, hidden deep within the mountains of India, a lone woman stands in front of a large computer screen, reading and analyzing the data that is on it. She has long pink hair, emerald green eyes, and is wearing a hot pink suit with images of crests all over it. She was the head of her top secret organization. She went by many names, but her real name was Leia, Leia Schaeffer (I hope I spelled it right). As she as studying the data on the large computer screen, another woman entered through the door behind Leia. She looked back and smiled at the sight of her guest. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes that were kind of cold, had a silver headband, and had a dress that was pitch black on. They both looked 24 years old. The woman who walked in smiled back at her. She was Leia's most trusted partner, and she was her best friend. It was none other than the one and only Stella Ziraffer. "Leia…" Stella said. "Stella, you're finally back!" Leia said joyfully back as she went up to hug her. Stella was recently sent on a mission and hasn't come back for a long time, until now. "I missed you" Leia said. "I missed you too" Stella replied back. After their hug ended, Leia said "So how'd it go Stella? Any luck on finding them?". Stella shook her head in a way that showed that she was defeated. She looked down so her eyes wouldn't meet Leia's and said with a sigh, "Unfortunately…no. I checked in nearly every country in the world. There was no sign of them…". The smile on Leia's face faded away once she heard this. "N-no sign? Not even one?" she asked fearfully. "No…" Stella said with her head still down. Leia took one step back with a look of bitter disappointment on her face. "It… It can't be…". "Leia…" Stella said in a low voice. She walked up towards her and stood by her side. She looked at her sympathetically and said, "I know Leia. I'm just as sad as you are. We'll find them soon". "I know that but…" Leia looked up at the large computer screen and continued, "It's just that this search has been going on for at least 10 years and yet we STILL haven't found ANY trace of them.". She looked up at the computer screen, "No sign of Aelita OR Laura" she said woefully. Aelita was Leia's younger sister, and Laura was Stella's younger sister. Although neither of them knew they even had any siblings, nor did they exist. "I'm sorry Leia… I failed you…" Stella said defeated. "It's ok Stella, after all, you did try your best" Leia reassured. Stella looked up at her pride fully and said "But I refuse to give up!". A wave of embarrassment went over her as she said "I… I sent someone to find them…" Surprised, Leia turned to look to her. Confused, she asked her, "who?" Stella looked away. "Who did you send to find them? Answer me!" Stella had no choice. "Bounty hunters…" Leia glared at her for a moment, "Bounty Hunters!?" She grabbed Stella by the neck and slammed her against the wall. Stella yelped in surprise at how quickly it happened. "You sent BOUNTY HUNTERS after MY baby sister!? Do you even know what they'd do to her, or even YOUR baby sister!?" Stella managed to slightly open one eye and said "I had… no… other choice… Leia" 'Weeze' Leia was still glaring at her. She said angrily "who did you send to get her?". Stella smiled and said "If you want me to tell you, calm down first and let me go." Leia obeyed, took a deep breath, and she finally settled down. Stella rubbed her neck where Leia grabbed and coughed. "You sure have 'cough' some grip there! 'cough cough'". Leia crossed her arms and said "whenever you're ready". Stella looked at her and said, "Don't get the wrong idea, Leia. I sent two professional bounty hunters to find them. They're experts in tracking and finding their targets. I have made it specifically clear to them that they bring them back safe and unharmed". Leia sighed and said "who are they? What are their names?" Stella smiled evilly and said "They are rumored to be the most skillful and most powerful bounty hunters that have ever lived. Their names are, Katherine and Ken Zarkozi!"

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Paris, France, two people stand on a ledge of a cliff, gazing at the city of Paris. One was a tall, handsome young teenager. He had light blue hair, sky blue eyes and was carrying a large sword over his shoulder. Surprisingly, he was wearing a suit that looked like William's lyoko form BEFORE he was possessed by Xana. What was even more surprising about him was that he had a striking resemblance to William himself. His name was Ken Zarkozi. He stood next to his younger sister, a young girl who had a sense of maturity and seriousness around her. She had black hair, dark brown eyes, and was carrying 3 different types of guns: A medium-sized sniper rifle on her back, and two handguns around her waist. This beautiful young girl had a shocking resemblance to Aelita. She also was wearing her lyoko form, but it was black where it was supposed to be pink, and everything else was white. Her name was Katherine Zarkozi. They gazed upon the city of Paris in the night sky. There was a full moon and there were stars too. It was no mistake that these were the two bounty hunters Stella had sent to go after Aelita and Laura. They are two of the world's greatest bounty hunters that had ever lived, The 'Bounty Siblings'. "The Professor was right…" Katherine said thoughtfully, "The lights of Paris are even more beautiful at night". "Yeah…" Ken replied back. Katherine decided they already had an eyeful and said to Ken "Do you still have the target's signal, Kenny?". Ken got ticked off, but didn't show it. This was one of the things Katherine thought was wrong with Ken. He doesn't show his anger at anything that happens to him (well, almost anything). She always thought he was too much of nice guy to everything, but she accepted him anyways. Ken looked at her and said, "I told you it's not 'Kenny', it's 'Ken' got it? And yes, I have the target's signal right here". He pulled out a small pocket radar and it had Aelita's and Laura's signal locked on to their current location. "It says they are in a local school called 'Kadic Academy' in one of France's major cities.". Katherine looked unsurprised. She said, "So they're school girls, huh? In that case, this should be an easy mission. We sneak in, wipe out any defense they might have, capture them, and drag them back all the way back to Leia.". "Keep in mind that we have to bring them back UNHARMED." Ken warned her, "Okay, little sis?". Katherine smiled at him and said, "You think I wouldn't know that? Don't underestimate me, bro." Ken returned the smile, "I have the right mind not to. That's for sure!" Katherine giggled, turned her attention back to the city and asked, "how long until we get to our destination?" "Approximately ten days, if we move fast enough." Ken answered. "Alright then." Katherine said. Ken thought for a second and said, "It's getting kind of late don't you think? Maybe we should make camp for the night-" "Wait!" Katherine put an arm out as Ken turned around to the forest behind them. "I have a better idea…" she turned to look at Ken. She had a sly look on her face as she said to him, "maybe we can rent a fancy apartment in this place", she pointed to the city, "we could have dinner, luxury, and a magnificent view, wouldn't you say?". Ken looked back at the city and then to Katherine and he became impressed. He told her, "Wow Kathy, your cleverness knows no bounds." Katherine smiled confidently and gloated, "It's only natural that it has no limit, wouldn't you agree?" Ken nodded. Then Katherine said "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She waved her hand over her bracelet and summoned her wings. Like Aelita, Katherine was able to sprout wings from her shoulder as well, but they were pitch-black. She jumped from the edge of the cliff and flew towards the city of Paris. "Come on!" She yelled in the distance. Using lightning speed, Ken jumped from the edge as well and landed on the ground on his feet. Then he ran incredibly fast to catch up with Katherine, with a white trail of light following him as he ran. At this rate, it was only a matter of time before they reach their destination…

The next day, in the old factory where the supercomputer and Lyoko was, the Lyoko Warriors were in the middle of training sessions. It was only 5 days after they got their 'presents' and the letter, and they recently discovered that the gifts they received have special abilities that if activated, it would transform them into their lyoko forms. But what if there were more to their gifts than they realized? That is what they are training to find out. William discovered that once he used his sword handle to transform into his lyoko form, his sword would automatically appear from the handle. He found THIS to be impressive about the handle. Each of their gifts transformed into their weapons they had on lyoko (except for Aelita's necklace and Laura's bracelet). After their training they returned to Kadic for refreshments and lunch. Once they got to the cafeteria and got their lunch (which was pizza and mashed potatoes) Jeremy began rambling on about something he made in the supercomputer. He presented it to the gang as they were sitting enjoying their food, "This is my greatest invention! I call it the 'portable scanner'! With this, we can scan data on just about anyone and anything!" he said as is displayed information about Odd, Aelita, and then Ulrich. He continued, "It can even display information about the enemies we are about to face just by scanning them! This gives us an advantage on knowing their powers, abilities, and weaknesses." The group looked astonished. "This gadget here will help us out when it comes to fighting those enemies we are supposedly about to face soon. My first real working invention without any bugs or viruses or anything! Can you believe it!?" "Yeah Jeremy," Ulrich said, "glad you're getting so excited over a little gadget like that." He pointed to the device that was in Jeremy's hand. "Not just a little device Ulrich, an extraordinary little device!". "Yeah…" Ulrich replied back. William just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his cup of water. "And how long have you been working on this, Jeremy?" Yumi asked him. "About three days." "Three days!?" Laura said surprised, "I don't believe you." "It's true! It was a since with Aelita's help, right Aelita?" "Right Jeremie" Aelita answered. Odd took another bite of his pizza and asked, "so… what now?" "Now we just keep training and hopefully be prepared for the evil that's rising" Jeremy answered. "You're right Jeremie," Laura said confidently, "as long we keep our heads up and keep training, we'll kick that evil or whatever it is' butt in no time!" "Yeah!" they all agreed.

Ten days passed and the Lyoko Warriors are more powerful than ever before. Even William, Odd and Aelita learned how to sense other people's energy in lyoko form. Yumi, Ulrich, and Laura are still working on it. Everything seemed to go very peacefully until one day… During training, William was the first to sense that something was wrong. "William, what's wrong? Is something okay?" Yumi asked. William looked towards Kadic. "Two large power levels are headed this way…" William said. "Yeah, I feel it. Their power levels are enormous." Odd said. "Then what are we waiting for?!" Laura said excitedly, "Our first battle's that way!" She pointed towards Kadic, "Let's go!" "Wait, Laura!" Yumi said, grabbing her by the arm as she took off. "What Yumi!?" Laura asked impatiently. "First we have to find out whether they are friendly or not." Yumi said. "She's right, Laura." Ulrich said. Laura gave a frustrated sigh. Aelita had a concerned look on her face and said "I'm not exactly sure about who's coming either, but it'll be best if we don't let our guard down." "She's right guys," Jeremy said, "Stay close and cautious. As far as we know it could be anything". He took a deep breath and said, "let's go." Then every one of them began making their way back to Kadic. 'We've been training for this moment!' Aelita thought, 'And now we are all ready to face whoever is headed our way! I just hope it's one of the good guys…!'

The Lyoko Warriors managed to make their way to the school, but were surprised to see that no one was there. "Strange…" Yumi said, "there's no one here…" "No one at all, it seems." Aelita commented. They've instantly realized that there was nobody at Kadic AT ALL. "Where could they have gone?" Ulrich wondered. "Maybe whoever was coming already got here and captured everyone or something." Odd pointed out. ""It couldn't be…" Laura said, confused, "There's no way that could happen, right?" She looked at Jeremy. "But we can't take any chances," he said. He turned and said to Odd, Ulrich, and William, "Guys, I need you three to investigate and look around to see if anyone's still here while the rest of us search here for clues, got that!?" "Right!" everyone said. But before anyone could make a move, a random voice came up from behind them and said, "so you're all finally here, hm?" Everyone turned around in alarm and saw a young boy standing right in the middle of the courtyard. "I'm so glad you all could make it…" the boy said calm, devious voice. He had a striking resemblance to William. He had light blue hair, sky blue eyes, and as wearing William's lyoko form, the one he wore before he was possessed by Xana, and he as carrying a huge sword with him. "Uh… is it just me, or is it William that's standing there?" Odd asked. "What are you talking about Odd? William's right here!" Yumi said, pointing to him. "But if he's here with us," Ulrich wondered, "Then who is standing there!?" He pointed to the boy that looked like William. He said nothing, just stared at them with a relaxing grin on his face. Little did our heroes know, there was someone else in one of the dorms in the upper level of the school. She saw that all eyes were on her partner, and realized that now was a perfect time to strike! She got her sniper rifle and aimed it to Aelita's head through the window. She pulled the trigger and fired the bullet almost soundlessly though the windows. Odd's cat ears (the ones on the top of his head) twitched, and he quickly realized something was wrong. He immediately used his ability 'Time Control' to slow down time, making everything move very slowly, except for him, obviously. Odd looked around, seeing how everything became distorted around him. He scanned the area until he saw a bullet headed straight towards Aelita's head. He looked for the source of the bullet and saw a girl with a sniper rifle in one of the dorms, who just shot the bullet. He squinted at the girl. There was something about her that seemed so… familiar. He had no time to think about it, because time was about to go to its normal speed. He ran up to Ulrich and got one of his katanas. He got ready to throw it when time suddenly reversed back to normal. He blurted out, "AELITA! BEHIND YOU! LOOK UP!" Aelita did as he said and saw the bullet coming at her. It broke apart and a big net was shot out of it. Aelita gasped in surprised and braced for impact. Just when it was about to hit her, Odd intercepted by throwing Ulrich's katana at it. The net instantly wrapped around the katana, and it fell to the ground. Everyone watched surprised as all the events unfolded before their eyes. "Odd! That's… my katana?! Why did you-" Ulrich didn't get a chance to finish when Odd warned everyone, "Guys! There's someone up in that dorm over there!" He pointed to the window where the bullet was shot, "The person who is in it is the one who fired the bullet at Aelita!" The sniper was genuinely surprised and shocked that Odd managed to find out where she was. 'How did HE find out where my hiding spot was, and that I shot the bullet?!' she thought horrified. William and Laura immediately took action. They both jump towards the window of the dorm Odd pointed to. "Aahhhh!" they both went. The sniper watched completely shocked as they came towards her. She tried to make a break for it, until William and Laura burst through the window. Her dark brown eyes turned to look at them, horrified. "Nowhere to run or hide now!" Laura said as both she and William came after her. The sound of punches being thrown filled the room and out the broken window, so everyone could hear it. The sniper flew out with her wings outstretched. She landed next to the boy who was standing in front of the Aelita and the gang. Then William and Laura landed next to Aelita, and both of them had bruises on their faces and were panting. Everyone else saw that the sniper girl had no bruises on her face. "Be careful!" William warned them, "She's a real fast one!" All the Lyoko Warriors stared at the girl, and each and every one of them became really shocked out of their minds when they saw her. But none of them was as shocked as Aelita, who stared horrified at the girl who tried to snipe her. This sniper girl looked exactly like Aelita! The spitting image of her! Her dark brown eyes stared back at them, angry that she was forced out of her hiding spot and had her cover blown. She had black hair, was wearing Aelita's lyoko form, but it was in black and white. And she also had two handguns around her waist, with her sniper rifle in her hands. 'I KNEW there was something familiar about her!', Odd thought "W-who in the world are you two?!" Jeremy asked fearfully. Everyone else was pretty much stunned at that moment. "Who are we?" The William look-alike said, "My name is Ken. The one standing next to me is my sister: Katherine." She gazed uninterested in the people in front of her and replied, "The pleasure is all yours." It took a moment before Jeremy realized who they really were. The trick they tried to pull on them, their weapons, the expression on their faces, it could only mean one thing! Jeremy saw them and finally figured it out. 'These people aren't any sort of evil at all' he thought, 'They're _Bounty Hunters!_' He stared fearfully at the opponent he and the rest of the group are about to face. Fear and doubt washed over him as he thought this one thought, '…will we ever be able to survive our first battle…?'

To be continued…

**And that's the end of chapter 2. As you can tell, I've decided to add a little suspense to it. Nice, huh? Review and tell me what you think. Later!**


	3. The battle begins!

Hey guys! Ready for part 2 of chapter two a.k.a. chapter three? Hope you are! Enjoy the show!

Lyoko Warriors Unleashed!

Chapter Three

"A New Day…and a New Threat, Part 2"

"Jeremy… Jeremy! Hey snap out of it!" Jeremy was then pulled from his trance all of a sudden. He hadn't realized that he was frozen in fear staring at the bounty hunters that were after Aelita, Katherine and Ken Zarkozi. "It seems like your buddy would like to chicken out before anything even begun." Katherine said with a slight chuckle. Aelita stared at her angrily. How _dare_ she say something like that about one of her friends!? "So you two are bounty hunters, right?" William asked. "We sure are." Ken answered. Jeremy figured that they must've been talking while he was hypnotized. "Are you ready for class, students? 'Cause I'm about to teach you a full lesson of smack down!" Laura threatened Katherine and Ken, "And I'll make absolutely sure that you _won't_ want any detention after this!" "You're threatening _me?_" Katherine said, "You don't even know who you're up against. You don't stand a chance against me, so why don't you be a good little girl and go back to your mommy now, hm?" Laura stared at her angrily, "hmph! I'll send you to hell with that big mouth of yours!" she said as she got ready to fight. "Haven't you realized what I've already done to your face?" Katherine said menacingly, "Do you really want that to happen to the rest of your body...? …fine. Be my guest." Laura took note of the bruises on her face. 'No way am I going to let that happen!' she thought to herself. "Uh, Kathy?" Ken tapped her shoulder. She turned to look at him. "What?" she asked. Ken moved closer and whispered into her ear briefly. "Oh yeah that's right." Katherine said thoughtfully touching her chin. "What he say?" Odd whispered to Ulrich. "I don't know!" Ulrich whispered back. "Well then, I'll give you all a choice." Katherine said to all the lyoko warriors, "You can turn and walk away so we can finish up our business with Aelita, or you can all stay and get pummeled, and then we'll finish our business. What do you say?" "No WAY!" Laura yelled at her, "There is no way am I running from the likes of you! Or you!" She pointed to Ken. "Me neither!" Ulrich said. "I won't run away too!" Odd said. "So am I!" Yumi said fierce fully. "Count me in too!" William said. They all looked at Jeremy. Jeremy gave a yelp of surprise. "What about you, Jeremy?" Yumi asked him. Jeremy looked down and thought for a second. 'Could we in this? I mean, would we be able to put up a real fight with them?' he thought to himself. He looked around at all his friends. 'They're so determined to win…' he thought, 'It's what we've been training for the past 10 days. If they're ready to give it their all, why shouldn't I!?' A determined look appeared on his face as he said, "I won't run too! I'll stay and fight like the rest of you guys!" "All right Jeremy!" Odd exclaimed. "Way to go!" William said. Katherine, however, was surprised. 'How is this possible?' she thought to herself, 'I saw the fear he had in his eyes, and yet he still fights? He's not as weak as I thought he was…' "Then that makes all of us!" Aelita said proudly, "We never run away from a fight, no matter what it is, we won't give up to the likes of you!" They all cheered. 'Apparently they all are not cowards.' Katherine thought. 'Hope they can make this interesting' Ken thought. They looked at each other, and then turned their attention back to Aelita and everyone else. There was a short pause. Katherine studied them all, and then said to them, "So if that's the case… choose your opponent" Ulrich suddenly remembered what the letter said:

_To Ulrich and Odd,_

_Strong rivals will appear to fight you soon. They are bounty hunters, who have targeted one of your friends. Please protect all your friends from them._

Laura stepped up and said to Katherine, "I'll take you on." She pounded her fists together. Then Ulrich put an arm in front of her. Laura and everyone else were surprised to see this. Ulrich had his head down and said, "No Laura…" Laura looked at him confused. He looked up and continued, "Don't bother wasting your time. Let me and Odd handle them." "What did you say!?" Laura said to him. Everyone looked at him surprised. Katherine found this quite amusing. She hid her smile. 'Handle us?' she thought to herself, 'How hilarious can that get!?' "What are you talking about Ulrich? We've been training for this moment!" William said irritated. Ulrich looked back and said to his friends, "Don't you remember what the letter said?" They all thought for a minute and then they finally remembered what it said! These bounty hunters may be the ones Odd and Ulrich have to face, not them. Odd walked up to his best friend and said confidently, "Yeah Laura! We've got this!" Laura paused for a moment and said "… oh alright. Just do me a favor and kick their butts will ya?" Ulrich stood and said proudly, "We will Laura! Don't you worry about a thing!" He turned to the rest of the group and said, "In the meantime, go find out what happened to everyone. They can't have all just disappeared." "Right!" They've all said. Everyone except for Ulrich and Odd turned and began their search for their missing classmates. Yumi turned and yelled, "Good luck Ulrich! You too Odd! Teach them whose boss!" Odd said, "Yeah!" and both he and Ulrich gave a thumbs up. They waited until everyone left. And then once they've all gone, only Ulrich and Odd were left standing with their opponents. They turned to face them. A moment passed until Katherine said, "Once you two are ready, you may choose your opponent." Ulrich leaned over and said to Odd in a low voice so only he can hear, "So who do you want to fight Odd?" Odd looked at Katherine, and then Ken, and then said to him, "I'll take on the gunner, and you fight her brother, okay?" "All right then." Ulrich said, "Seems fair enough." Then Odd declared "I'll take on… you!" He pointed to Katherine. "Me?" she asked. "Yeah you." Odd answered. "Alright then" Katherine said. "And I'll take on Ken" Ulrich said. "Very well then." Ken said, "Choose your location." Ulrich thought for a moment and said, "We'll fight here." "Here?" Odd asked him, surprised. "Yep" Ulrich replied. "You sure?" "Yes Odd" "… alright then, just try not to do too much damage to this place okay?" "Ah you worry too much" Ulrich said. "Do not!" Odd protested. "Do too." Ulrich argued. Odd gave Ulrich a playful punch in the arm while he laughed. Odd turned to Katherine and said, "We'll fight in the woods." Ulrich looked at him surprised. "What?" Odd asked. "Odd are you serious?" Ulrich asked. "Yes Ulrich I got this." Odd answered. "Okay then Odd. Good luck." "Thanks Ulrich, you too." Then Odd began walking to the woods, "Come on! Don't be shy!" he joked. "Don't get your tail in a knot Odd, I'm coming." Katherine said following Odd. She stopped, turned to Ken, smiled and said "See you in a little bit Ken." Ken returned it and said, "See you in a little bit Kathy". Then Kathy summoned her wings and flew off into the woods with Odd following on foot. Ken then turned to Ulrich, "So, shall we begin?" he said drawing his huge sword. Ulrich drew his one katana and thought, 'Darn it Odd, why'd you have to go and waste my other katana?' He looked up at Ken and thought, 'well, I guess I shouldn't complain, not now at least.' He got ready to battle with Ken. "Ready?" Ken asked him. Ulrich nodded."Well then, Let's go." They got their swords ready, and then ran up to one other, screaming. They clashed their swords together, and the fight began. Meanwhile, Odd chose a more open area in the forest for his fight. His opponent finally landed in front of him. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Katherine smiled and said, "Are you ready, Cat?" "Ready as I'll ever be." Odd replied. They both prepared for a serious battle.

Meanwhile, back inside Kadic, Jeremy and the others were going from dorm to dorm, searching for clues of everyone's sudden disappearance. They all met in Jeremy's dorm. "Anything?" Jeremy asked the remaining warriors. "Nope." William said. "Nothing" Yumi said. "Me neither" Aelita said. "Nada" Laura said. Jeremy began to worry, not only for Ulrich's and Odd's safety during their battle with Katherine and Ken, but for all their classmates as well. "Where could they have gone…?" Jeremy asked turning to his device, the 'portable scanner'. (yeah I forgot to tell you what it looked like. It basically just looks like a PDA, if you know what they look like) Aelita turned to him and asked, "What are you doing, Jeremy?" "Huh?" Jeremy looked back at her and said, "Oh. I'm just working on my little invention here. Gather around, I'll show you!" Jeremy motioned everyone to do so. Everyone gathered around him to look at his device and Jeremy began explaining, "You remember how I said the 'portable scanner' scans our opponents, correct?" "Yes." Aelita answered. "Well I managed to gather information about Ken and his evil sister, Katherine." Even Ken had to admit it; she _does_ act kind of evil sometimes. And Jeremy found this out by looking at the information about her and Ken on the 'portable scanner'. Jeremy didn't want to admit it, but he did find her pretty scary, not like her brother. Instead, Jeremy said, "This show all the information we need about them. This'll give Ulrich and Odd a great advantage over them, IF they were here to see this…" Laura looked at him and wondered, 'since when did Jeremy have all this info about them. He must've scanned them when we weren't looking. I bet neither Katherine nor Ken even noticed. That was pretty slick of him, if you ask me.' This is what the 'portable scanner' said about Katherine and Ken:

_Katherine Zarkozi_

_Age: 14_

_Gender: Female_

_Related to: Ken Zarkozi (Older brother)_

_Birthplace: Unknown_

_Birth date/time: Unknown_

_Back story: She is a young bounty hunter who takes pride in her abilities. She and her brother had never failed any mission they got, at least, not yet. It is unknown of her origins, and it remains a mystery today. She is very clever in any type of situation. She is never someone to be underestimated. She is merciless in combat, something all her opponents should know._

But Odd didn't know that. And yet he's about to fight her.

_Powers: Very stealthy, is trained on how to use a gun and has a license for all of her guns. She carries 2 or 3 of them each mission she obtains. She is very skilled in long ranged and short ranged combat._

_Weakness: Someone who is highly skilled in battle, enough to rival her abilities. Not seen very often._

_Ken Zarkozi_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Related to: Katherine Zarkozi (Younger sister)_

_Birthplace: Unknown_

_Birth date/time: Unknown_

_Back story: He is the opposite of his baby sister. He's just this really nice guy who loves nature and peace. He fights only when he has to. Like Katherine, his origins are unknown as well. Simple sometimes, but is a good brother to Katherine. He is a powerful swordsman who does not hesitate when in battle. _

_Powers: He is rumored to have the ability to run at the speed of light. He also is highly skilled in battle. It is also rumored that he has hidden potential in him. No one knows what will happen if he is angered, and so far, nobody has ever dared to try to find out._

_Weakness: Someone who is capable of rivaling his speed and strength. Not seen very often._

"Well that's just dandy," William said, "We're dealing with two people who've just appeared out of nowhere apparently." "Who are they, really?" Yumi wondered. 'Odd… Ulrich…' Aelita thought, concerned for her friends, 'please be careful.'

Back in the woods, Odd was preparing for his fight. But he was curious to know something… "Hey, Kathy-" he began. Katherine glared at him and said, "You have no right to call me that, you filthy feline!" "Okay, okay…" Odd said, putting his hands up. He put them down and continued, "Now then, _Katherine_, before we begin, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" "About?" Katherine asked. "Well let's see," Odd said looking thoughtful and curious, "The thing I wanna know is exactly, how did you manage to find Aelita and the rest of us? How do you know our names? What happened to all my classmates, teachers and everyone else? Why are you after Aelita? And who sent you to kidnap her?" Katherine thought to herself, 'Should I really?' She looked at Odd, 'I guess there's no point in hiding. He'll die anyway. But first…' "If I answer all of your questions, will you stop stalling?" Katherine asked. Odd smiled and nodded, "Mm-hmm" he went. Katherine sighed. "Alright, fine." She said. Then she told him, "Better listen up and listen up good, 'cause I'm not saying this a second time, got it?" Odd nodded again. Then Katherine began explaining, "Ok. We used a tracking device to lock on to Aelita's signal and it lead us here. We looked up info about Aelita, you and every one of your buddies too, just to find out what we might deal with. We know everything about you. Before we got here, Ken called your principal and convinced him that he was an FBI agent and that the was a gas leak, and he convinced him to take everyone at your school someplace safe, and whoever was left behind, _he'll_ take care of it. We knew Aelita was busy and would be left behind, so it was a perfect chance to kidnap her. We were hired to kidnap Aelita unharmed and bring her back to someone named Leia, who is supposedly her long lost older sister, but she can never find her, so she hired us. Does that answer all of your questions?" Odd said "yes" but now he's gotten even more questions in his head like, 'Aelita has a sister?', 'Who is she?', and, 'Is she that bad at finding Aelita?'. Before he could ask Katherine these questions, Kathy said immediately, "I you have any other questions, defeat me first, and then I'll talk. Not that it'll happen anyway." Odd scratched his ear and thought, 'so it can't be helped huh?" He looked at Katherine and said, "Alright then, I accept your challenge!" He put himself in a battle position. "Think you'll do pretty well, don't you?" Katherine asked with a smile. "Yep! I'm all set! Let's do this!" Odd said, grinning. Katherine looked at him and thought, 'this kid does have some admirable traits. I'll remember that.' Then she said to him, "Just so you know, I don't start any battle the easy way, so better prepare yourself!" This was her last warning before she touched her bracelet on her arm. She turned a small knob, and in an instant, she turned invisible. Odd was surprised and amazed. "What the heck!? How did you…" He all of a sudden felt a sharp kick to his back. He landed face down on the ground. He looked around and yelled "Hey! That was a cheap shot! D:" Katherine chuckled evilly, but Odd still couldn't make out where she was. He stood up- and then he felt a sharp uppercut land on his stomach. "Ohhhhhh…!" he went, grabbing his gut and fell to his knees. He was in totally in pain. Katherine laughed, but only briefly. Odd got up again, and by then the invisible Katherine was up in a tree, aimed her sniper rifle at Odd's head, and thought, 'I hate to cut this short Odd but,' she was about to pull the trigger, 'But I have an important mission to do, and I will not fail it because of you!' She fired her rifle, and a bullet almost silently flew towards Odd's head. Odd sensed it, just like before, and dodged out of the way. Katherine was surprised for a moment, and then fired three more shots at Odd. He'd dodged them all. 'What IS this!?' Katherine thought. Odd looked around, still not able to see Katherine. 'Man!' he thought. A bell suddenly went off in Katherine's head as she realized, 'that's it!' She looked at Odd, still looking for her, 'I don't know how, but somehow, someway, he has the ability to sense when and where I fire my bullets. Does he have eyes in the back of his head!? No… It can't be…' Odd practically said to trees, "I know you're here Katherine! Come out come out wherever you are!" Odd felt six more bullets from behind him, and he maneuvered to dodge them all. 'Damn it!' Katherine thought angrily. Odd glance around again. "I bet you're pretty frustrated at the fact I can dodge your bullets, am I right?" he asked to the trees around him, hoping Katherine would answer. No response. He was grinning, and said "Yeah, as you might tell, I have the power to sense the stuff around me. So there's no point in trying to trick me, ya hear!?" Katherine was listening behind a tree. If she was visible, you'd see she had an angry look on her face. She jumped on the tree's branches once again. Odd decided to put an end to this game. He figured that the only way to defeat an invisible person was by two ways: 1, try to make them visible in some way, or 2, feel their presence around you. Odd decided the second option would be best for him. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. 'What is he doing?' Katherine thought. Odd focused on sensing Katherine's energy, trying to feel her presence. She had to be somewhere… anywhere… Odd concentrated hard, until he finally sensed someone's power level! He looked back. He sensed that Katherine was up in the tree five feet behind him. Odd grinned. Katherine thought worriedly, 'Oh no… not a good sign…' Odd said, pointing at her, "there you are! Laser arrow!" he shot laser arrows from both arms. Alarmed, Katherine jumped to the tree next to her. She saw that the top of the tree she was previously on was blown off! "Whoops!" Odd said embarrassed, "I guess I wasn't really paying attention to where I was shooting was I?" The smoke around the tree finally cleared, and then he said "Did I get you?" he said that with a thoughtful expression. He felt two shots coming at him from another tree, and dodged them. "Guess not huh?" He screamed and shot more laser arrows at the tree Katherine was in. He kept firing to any other tree she jumped to. Katherine fired three more shots to block Odd's laser arrows, but that didn't stop them all. Odd had his back turned when Katherine landed a few feet behind him. Odd turned when he sensed her behind him. 'She can sure jump like a monkey alright!' Odd thought. He sensed that Katherine pointed her sniper at Odd, and he yelped in alarm. He braced for impact when Katherine was about to shoot at him. Then, Odd heard a _click!_ Odd looked at Katherine, surprised. _Click, click!_ Katherine looked at her rifle, wondering what had happened. With a small gasp, she realized that…! 'She ran out of ammo, didn't she!' Odd thought with a smirk on his face. Katherine's sniper rifle could only carry 15 bullets at a time, and she already wasted them all! 'How could I have been so stupid?!' she thought angrily. Odd aimed at Katherine with his gauntlets, and she looked up at him. "I believe it's my turn now." Odd said seriously with a grin, "Laser arrow!" Katherine used her sniper to shield herself from Odd's attacks. But Odd managed to break though, and four laser arrows hit Katherine directly, 2 hit her stomach, 1 hit her arm and the other hit the middle of her forehead. She felt stinging pain everywhere. It was something she never experienced before. She fell to the ground, stunned by Odd's laser arrows. By the time she fell to the ground, her invisibility cloak wore off, making her visible once again. Her eyes were wide open. "Looks like invisible woman just lost her powers!" Odd jumped and cheered in victory. It felt good. It felt really good to win his first battle.

Meanwhile, two ribbons of light appeared speeding at an incredible pace around the school campus. One was yellow, the other was white. Whenever they crossed each other, a sound came out that sounded like metal clashing. It was Ulrich and Ken, still dukeing it out. The yellow ribbon of light was Ulrich, and the white one was Ken. They stopped in the school gym. Ulrich had a yellow flame around him, which showed that he was in full power. He was panting. Ken, however, had no aura around him. That showed that he wasn't in full power like Ulrich. In a matter of fact, he was only using halve of his full strength. 'Rrgh! This guy's too good! He's too strong for me to handle!' Ulrich thought angrily. He glared at Ken, who was smiling as he said, "Come on, is that really all you got, Ulrich? I thought you'd be more of a challenge, you know?" "Grrr!" Ulrich said. He thought fighting Ken would be like fighting William back at Lyoko since he looked a lot like him. He was so terribly wrong. Ken is much faster than Ulrich realized, stronger and more skilled too. He's not even at full power while Ulrich isn't holding back, but Ulrich is still having a hard time with him. At the same time, Ken was having the time of his life. He was just having fun with Ulrich the entire battle, but he never expected Ulrich to be this strong or determined. He was impressed! "So Ulrich," Ken said calmly, "Shall we finish this?" Ken knew how important his mission was, and unfortunately for him, he couldn't spend any more time playing with Ulrich. "Let's end this!" Ulrich said menacingly. They both got their swords ready once again. "Super sprint!" Ulrich said. "Light speed!" Ken said. They ran so fast that they became ribbons of light once again. They jumped and clashed their swords together. They broke apart and kept clashing past each other in mid-air. Right in mid-air, when Ulrich was about to strike, Ken went "fore!" and smacked Ulrich right out of the sky using the side with his huge sword (Fun fact: William's and Ken's swords are called 'Zweihanders', which means 'two-hander'). Ulrich went flying and crashed though the side of the gym and landed right out in the open. "Ow…" Ulrich complained, rubbing his jaw, "that really hurt…" Ken appeared out of nowhere a few feet away from Ulrich. Ulrich got up, still in pain from being the ball and Ken the batter. "That's strike three already and you still aren't out?!" Ken said, "Impressive…" Ulrich stood there with his katana ready, quieter than a mouse. "But now it's over." Ken said, "Now Die!" Ken ran towards Ulrich at full speed. Ulrich did the same. They both screamed. Ken put his sword out so he can stab Ulrich at impact. He might even slice him in halve! But Ulrich stepped to his left, shut both eyes, and put his sword out. Blood spattered on the floor. Ulrich felt it hit something. He opened one eye, then the other, and saw Ken, his face paralyzed in pain and shock. There was blood coming out from his mouth. His eyes were wide open. Ulrich looked at what he hit, and saw that he stabbed Ken in his stomach! His katana stabbed right through it! Ken made noises that showed he was in pain. "Aahhhh!" he went. Ulrich took his sword out of Ken's body, and he fell to the ground on his back. He was clutching the wound. His face was pale. Ulrich walked up and stood next to his side. Blood was dripping from his blood soaked katana. Ken said to the sky weakly, "I… can't believe I… lost…" Ulrich looked down at him. "Ken…" he said sympathetically. "I guess… this is what… defeat feels like." Ken said, "I'm sorry… Katherine… I've… failed you…" Ken closed his eyes. Ulrich looked at his dead body. "So this is how it ends," he said, "It's done. I win."

**And that's the end of chapter 3. Review and let me know how you liked it. Later!**


	4. Round 2 of a great battle!

**Hey guys! And now I present… Chapter 4 of my first fan fiction! Enjoy! (Quick note: I've noticed that my chapters are getting longer and longer with each chapter. I'll try to contain myself from now on, okay? Also, I want to thank all of you who read my fan fiction. A lot of you did, actually. I'll be sure to make each new chapter better than the one before! Now please, enjoy chapter 4. Thank you all again! :)**

Lyoko Warriors Unleashed!

Chapter 4

"Fate brings everything together"

Deep within the forest, where a battle just took place, Odd had finished celebrating his victory over Katherine. 'That was easier than I thought!' he thought. He walked over to Katherine and thought, 'I can't leave her like this, right?" He looked down at her and thought, 'No, it wouldn't be right to do that. Well, I'll just bring her back then. I hope Ulrich is alright in his fight.' Odd reached out to pick Katherine up, when he felt someone grab his wrist. "Whoa!" Odd said in surprise when he saw who it belonged to. It was Katherine's. Odd was freaked out at how Katherine all of a sudden became not stunned. She glared at Odd's face. She grabbed his wrist with her right hand while lying down. Then, using all her might, she flipped Odd over her using only one hand. "Oof!" as he landed to the ground. Katherine let go and did a barrel roll to get away from Odd. She stopped and stood up as soon as there was a fair distance between her and Odd. Odd got up and looked at her, still surprised at how Katherine suddenly got up after being stunned by Odd's laser arrows. "I take it you're surprised at my sudden recovery, cat?" Katherine said smirking, panting a little. Odd was too stunned to answer. "It looks like you haven't the foggiest idea at how I did it." Katherine said, reading Odd's expression, putting a sly grin on her face, "Well I'll explain. "It seems that I didn't have to do anything. Your laser arrows may stun the opponent, but they don't stay stunned for very long." She began walking in a circle. Odd did the same cautiously. "I have to admit, your laser arrows pack quite a punch." Katherine said, "But unfortunately for you, your attack didn't keep me stunned for very long. Did you really think you could defeat me so easily like that?" "Well," Odd admitted, "sort of." Katherine laughed. "You're an idiot, you know that?" she said, "You underestimated me, and now you'll pay the price for it!" She came to a stop, and so did Odd. "Just because only one of my guns lost its ammo," she said, motioning to her sniper rifle on the floor, "That doesn't mean I don't have a backup plan." She got her two handguns from around her waist, held them in each hand, and pointed them at Odd. Odd gave a yelp of alarm. Katherine was about to pull the trigger, when Odd quickly countered by holding up his fists to shoot his laser arrows. Katherine looked surprised for a second, smiled confidently, and said, "Are you challenging _me_ to a gun battle?" "I guess," Odd said, "I mean," he shook his head, "Yes, yes I _am_ challenging you to a gun battle" Katherine, still smiling, stared at Odd, who stared back with a serious face on. "Well then," Katherine said menacingly, "Let's do this."

Meanwhile, back at Kadic, Ulrich stood over Ken, whom he had defeated in the last chapter. He stared at him, taking the fact that he'd killed him. Why did it feel so… wrong? Just then, Aelita and the others were running towards him. "Ulrich!" everyone yelled. Ulrich turned around and was very happy to see his friends safe and sound. Yumi ran to Ulrich and hugged him tight. She whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay, Ulrich." Ulrich broke the hug and stared into her eyes saying, "Was there ever any doubt, I mean really?" They stared at each other until Laura went, "Ahem". Both Ulrich and Yumi looked and Laura said, "Aren't you forgetting a few certain people?" "Oh," Ulrich said, "Right." They all laughed. Everyone gathered around Ulrich, congratulating him. "Well done Ulrich!" "Congrats!" "I knew you'd do it!" "You did an awesome job Ulrich!" Ulrich, embarrassed, said to them, "Guys please! Give me some space here!" Everyone backed up. Aelita looked down and saw Ken's lifeless body. "Ulrich," Aelita looked at him and said, "Did you really…?" Everyone looked at Ken. Then William said, "He seems dead." Yumi looked at him and said, "What do you mean, William?" William had a serious face on and said, "But he's not, least not yet. He's not dead yet." "What are you talking about William?" Ulrich said, shocked, "You can see it for yourself that he's dead! How is he still alive!?" "It's faint, but I can still feel his energy." William explained. Aelita looked at Ken and said, "Yeah… me too." "So what do we do now?" Laura said crossing her arms, "Do we finish him off or…?" "I don't think so." Jeremy said. "Well, why not Jeremy?" Yumi said surprised. "If we kill him, we may not get the answers we need as to why he is here and what happened to everyone. If we let him die, it'll be the same." Jeremy inquired. "You're right Jeremy" Aelita said thoughtfully, "Either way, it doesn't feel right to let someone like him die." Ulrich, surprised, said, "What do you mean 'someone like him'!? He tried to kill me!" Aelita answered, "I don't know why, but I don't really feel any evil energy in him." "Me neither." William agreed. "Guys, we can't let him die!" Aelita exclaimed. "What did you say!?" Ulrich yelled. "If we let him die, like Jeremy said, we'll never get the answers we want." Aelita explained. "She's right." Laura said, "Besides, I don't want some dead guy in my hands." "Me neither" Yumi and William said in unison. Ulrich sighed. Yumi put a hand on his shoulder. Ulrich looked at her. Yumi said to him, "There's no point in arguing if everyone agrees, Ulrich." Ulrich smiled and said to her, "Who said I was gonna argue?" Yumi giggled. Ulrich turned to the rest of the group and asked him, "So how are we gonna revive him?" Aelita winked and said, "Leave that to me!" She bent down and placed her hand on Ken's wound. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "What is she doing?" Laura asked. But before anyone said anything, a bright light appeared from Aelita's hands. She was then engulfed in a white aura, and Ken too. Everyone watched, amazed. A few seconds passed, and then Aelita stood up and said, "There, he's all healed." The white aura disappeared, and so did Ken's wound. Ken opened his sky blue eyes. Everyone but Aelita watched in amazement as he was brought back to life. Ken sat up, saying, "Ugh, my head…" he looked around, "What happened? I thought I was dying. Was I revived?" Jeremy answered, "Yes you were. Your redeemer is right here." He motioned to Aelita. Aelita blushed. Ken looked at Jeremy, then to Aelita. He stood up towards Aelita. Ken looked at her from top, to bottom, then back. Aelita looked back at him. "Um…" She said nervously. "You revived me?" Ken asked, surprised. He got Aelita's hands, got close to her face and said gratefully, "Thank you!" "Wait, what?" Aelita asked, confused. "You revived me and you saved my life! I don't know how to show how grateful I am!" Ken exclaimed. He got his sword and kneeled to her like a knight and said, "I am in your debt. I owe my life to you, Aelita Schaeffer." Aelita blushed, and said, embarrassed, "Oh, it was nothing, really. I mean, you don't have to do that." "Of course I do!" Ken said, looking up at her, "You showed me great mercy, so therefore I am indebted to you. You're certainly not like your big sister." "Big sister?" Aelita said confused, "What are you talking about?" Ken stood up and asked, "You don't know?" "None of us do," Ulrich said, "That's why we revived you, to give us answers to our questions." "You'd better tell us, or else." Laura threatened. Ken sighed. "Guess it can't be helped.." He said. "Okay, I'll start from the beginning." He began explain to the Lyoko warriors everything he knew…

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Odd and Katherine was standing in a shoot-off. They waited for the right moment… A squirrel was jumping through the trees with an acorn in mouth. The squirrel accidentally dropped it. The minute the acorn landed, the showdown began. Odd and Katherine yelled as they began shooting at each other. Unlike her sniper rifle, when Katherine fired bullets from her handguns, it didn't go off so soundlessly. The squirrel ran away at the loud noise. Odd fired his laser arrows quickly so it can match the speed of Katherine's bullets. Both bullet and laser arrow collided between Katherine and Odd. Explosions were being made. It was so loud that Aelita, Ken, and everyone else heard the battle. They all looked at the forest. 'So it's gotten serious, hm?' Ken thought. "We should help!" Laura said. She started for the forest when Jeremy grabbed her shoulder. "No Laura, this is Odd's fight. We need to have faith in him." He advised. Laura brushed Jeremy's hand off her shoulder and gazed at the forest. 'Be careful, Odd' Laura thought. After a little while of endless shooting, one of Katherine's guns ran out of ammo. "Damn." Katherine said. "Hah!" Odd said, smirking. He kept firing when Katherine stopped. Katherine quickly dropped her empty gun, got out her wings and flew high into the air. She went towards Odd at high speed. Odd fired laser arrow at her, but she dodged them. She fired 3 shots at Odd but he dodged them. Katherine kept going after him. He yelped as she got him and threw him against a tree. She flew to him and pressed her gun against his forehead. Odd looked up at the gun aimed at his brain. "Die!" Katherine yelled. Odd braced for impact when Katherine fired her gun. _Click… click, click_. "Damn it!" Katherine said angrily glaring at her gun. It ran out of ammo as well as all her other guns! "Well," Odd chuckled, relived, "That's a relief." Katherine jumped back away from him. Odd smirked and said, "Now what are you gonna do? You're defenseless!" He pointed at Katherine's worthless gun. She looked at it for a second and then she tossed it aside. Prepared to fight she said, "I don't care. I can beat you all by myself", in a menacing tone of voice. Odd prepared to fight as well. "Let's see what you got then, Katherine!" Odd yelled, "But before we fight, I wanna make this a fair battle, so I won't use my laser arrows, alright?" "That's fine by me." Katherine replied, "By the way; don't hold back on me just because I'm a girl. I want you to give me everything you've got!" Odd grinned and said, "Okay then! Let's do this!" Odd ran after her, screaming. Odd threw his punches and kicks, but Katherine dodged them all. Odd was good, but Katherine was better. She caught one Odd's punches with one hand, then caught another with her other hand. They glared at each other for a moment, and then Odd jumped back and attacked again. Katherine blocked Odd's fist using her arm. 'Man, she's tough!' Odd thought. Now Katherine started throwing punches and kicks, but Odd countered with his own punches and kicks. Then they both hit each other's jaw line with a punch. They swayed and jumped back. They were both puffing while staring at each other. Odd grinned and said, "Wow Kathy, you're not half bad." Katherine smiled and said back to him, "You're not so bad yourself Odd, for a cat." Odd caught one of his own fists and asked, "So, ready to end this little warm-up session and begin round 1?" "You can go ahead if you want to,' Katherine replied, "I'm still just getting started!" Katherine flew at Odd, and he blocked her punch using his shield. He threw her back and came after her. Katherine jumped high in the air. Odd, using his feline abilities, jumped high as well. Katherine blocked his punch with a kick, and then they began fighting in mid-air. Shockwaves went out with each countered punch/kick. They broke apart, and Odd fell to the ground on all fours. Katherine summoned an energy orb while in the air. Odd gave a yelp of surprise. "Energy orb!" Katherine yelled, and threw the energy orb at Odd. The energy orb was black instead of pink. He dodged it, but when the energy orb hit the ground, creating an explosion. He covered his face and stood his ground. When it ended, Odd was in disbelief. 'That's Aelita's move!" Odd thought, 'How is Katherine able to use it!?' Odd was shocked in disbelief once he noticed what Katherine's energy orb left behind. It left a huge crater in the ground! Before Odd could respond, Katherine threw even more energy orbs at Odd, yelling with each throw. He maneuvered by dodging them or countered with a laser arrow. Odd still remembered what he said about not using his laser arrows. In this case, screw that! Katherine summoned an energy orb in both hands, put them into one, and put both her hands behind her back. A black light began to show. Odd looked up and saw that Katherine was charging up something. But what is it? Katherine put her hands in front of her again. They were aimed at Odd. Before Katherine fired her attack, she yelled, "Energy beam!" And then she fired the black energy beam at Odd. "Aahhh! Not good!" he yelled. Before Katherine's energy beam hit Odd, he quickly summoned his shield to protect him. Katherine's energy beam hit the shield, and there was a huge explosion. Katherine smirked as she saw this. "It's over." she said. But, right before she turned to leave, Katherine thought she saw something in the dust where her energy beam hit Odd. She squinted to see what it is. The dust cleared, and Katherine was surprised to see Odd, standing in the center of the huge crater, completely intact. "You're not dead!?"Katherine said, surprised, "How did you manage to…?" Then she saw that Odd used his shield to protect him. "Ah, now I see…" Katherine said, "You're full of surprises, aren't you, Odd?" Odd grinned and said, "I sure am, Kathy!" Then Odd aimed at Katherine with both fists right next to each other. "Now I'll show you MY move!" Odd yelled. He began charging up his energy blast with a white light coming from his fists. Katherine watched confused. Then Odd yelled out, "Laser Beam!" Then he fired a large white energy from his fists. "Ahhh!" Katherine exclaimed in surprise. She quickly dodged Odd's laser beam, and it shot into the air. Katherine exhaled in relief and said, "That was a close one!" Then someone warped behind her. Katherine saw that Odd had teleported behind her. "Surprise!" Odd exclaimed, and kicked Katherine right in the forehead. Katherine fell hard to the ground, leaving a small crater where she landed. Then Odd began charging up another laser beam attack. "This will finish things!" he yelled. As he was charging up his final attack, Katherine opened her eyes and flew towards Odd. "Whoa!" Odd exclaimed as Katherine came at him. She grabbed Odd's tail and pulled on it. "Yeow!" Odd yelled out in pain. Then Katherine began spinning Odd around and around, getting faster and faster with each spin. When she got really fast, Katherine threw Odd at the ground. Right before Odd hit the ground, he used 'time control' and landed on the ground on all fours. He stood up at time went back to normal. Katherine was amazed. "You really are full of surprises." she said. "Thanks," Odd said "Now what do you say we end this?" "That's fine by me!" Katherine said, grinning. She began charging up her energy beam. Then Odd yelled, "Okay then, full power!" He screamed and a purple flame surrounded him. Katherine was surprised. "What the-" she said. Odd looked up, grinned broadly, and said, "Ready?" Katherine stared at his. Then Odd began charging up his laser beam. This snapped Katherine back into action and she continued charging up her power blast. 'I don't know what's going on,' she thought, 'but, whatever Odd's doing doesn't scare me!' Then, when both their power blasts were done charging up, they screamed out loud, "Energy Beam!" "Laser Beam!" Then they both fired their power blasts. Their power blasts collided, and at first, it seemed Katherine was going to win. But Odd refused to give up. He summoned all his might, screamed, and made his laser beam even bigger and more powerful than before. Katherine became very surprised and shocked. "What the-!?" she exclaimed, "No! This can't be happening!" She watched in fear at how Odd managed to dominate her power blast. Then Odd's laser beam hit its target. "Aaahhhhhhh!" Katherine screamed. A huge explosion appeared from mid-air. Odd covered his face to shield himself from the explosion. When it cleared, Odd was surprised to see Katherine, still in the air. But then Odd noticed that her power level was dropping. He lowered his power level so he can return back to normal. He also saw that Katherine was a bloody mess. She held her left arm with her right hand, and her right eye was closed too. Katherine then felt all weak and couldn't stay in the air. "I…" Katherine said weakly. Her wings diminished and she fell while saying, "I can't… believe I…actually… lost." If one could see her close enough while she was falling, you could see a tear run down her cheek. Odd managed to teleport and catch Katherine before she hit the ground. Katherine looked at Odd. "You… you just…" Katherine started, but felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier. Odd grinned while looking at Katherine, who was in his arms. "Sweet dreams, Katherine." Odd said into her ear. Odd watched as Katherine closed her eyes. Odd stared at the bloody mess in his arms and thought, 'I must've done a whole lot of damage to her, didn't I? But she's still alive, she's just unconscious. Still… I can't leave her like this. I'll just take her back to the others and let them heal her. And me' Odd took note of his injuries he got during the battle. 'Well, anyway, it looks like I win this fight. I'll be seeing you later, Kathy.' He then warped out of the forest, leaving the battlefield behind.

A few days later, Katherine woke up in an unfamiliar room like she was shocked. She looked around, and saw that the room she was in had two beds, she was laying in one, and there was another one to her right. It had a bunch of junk on the floor. Katherine also noticed a strange small dog looking at her. It blinked and then it yawned. And then it went back to sleep in a small dog bed big enough to only fit him. 'What the hell is that?' Katherine thought, staring at it like it was some weird thing she'd never seen before, 'Is that supposed to be a dog?' She looked away from it and continued examining the room. 'Where am I?' she thought. Just then, Ken walked in with a white apron on and a tray with food on it. "Rise and shine sleepyhead." he said with a big smile on his face. "Ken! Is that you!?" Katherine said with a big smile on her face too. "Who else would it be?" Ken chuckled. He put the tray down on the clutter of clothing and random items and hugged his baby sister. Katherine looked at the apron Ken was wearing and asked him, "Why are you wearing that, Ken?" Ken blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head while saying, "Uh, it's not like I wanted to wear this. The guys dared me into it; it wasn't my fault! I just, uh…" Katherine became surprised when she heard this and asked Ken, "Who are you talking about, Ken?" Ken stopped talking and answered, "Oh, they're just some friends I've made." "Oh okay then." Katherine said. She looked down at the bed in shame and embarrassment. "What's wrong, Kathy?" Ken asked. "I… I have to tell you something…" Katherine said shamefully. "What is it?" Ken said. "I lost…" Katherine answered. "Hold up. What did you say?" Ken asked. "I lost my fight with Odd. The dumb cat got me good." Katherine said angrily, but with a sad expression, "I'm sorry I've failed the mission Ken. Please forgive me…" Ken lifted up Katherine's chin, stared into her eyes, and said in a cooing tone of voice, "Don't worry little sister. I forgive you. I've lost my fight too." Katherine looked at him, surprised, and said, "You LOST!? How?" Ken explained, "I was badly injured and in a critical condition. I would've died if it weren't for Ulrich's and Odd's friends." Katherine looked at him and said, "Their friends…? Y-you mean…?" Ken nodded. "Aelita, the one we were after, healed me herself. I owe my life to her, Kathy. She healed you too, but you were still unconscious." Katherine looked at him in disbelief for a minute when Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita walked in. "Hey Kathy." Yumi said, "How are you feeling?" "Odd was nice enough to lend you his bed." Ulrich said, "I admit, this place could be a little cleaner, but hey, at least you had a place to sleep, right?" Katherine blinked and said, "What're they doing here?" "These are my new friends" Ken said with a smile. "Them!?" Katherine said, surprised. Ken nodded, "I owe my life to Aelita," Ken explained, "So her friends are my friends. By the way," he turned to Aelita, "We're cool about the whole, 'trying to kidnap you' thing, right?" "Yes Ken," Aelita answered, "We're cool." "Thanks!" Ken said, relieved, "Oh yeah, that's right!" Ken picked up the tray on the floor and put it on Katherine's lap. It was a bowl of steaming hot spaghetti and meatballs with a glass of water. "Eat up Kathy." Ken said, "You'll need all your strength." Katherine looked up at him and asked, "What happened? Did something go wrong while I was asleep?" Ken nodded. Then, with a serious expression on his face, he answered, "Something bad happened. Something really bad has happened while you were asleep. These guys need our help. We have to help them!" Katherine looked at Ken's determined expression, wondering, 'What could have happened that made Ken act this way? Can I bring it to myself to trust Aelita and all her friends? And what will happen to me if I do?'

**And that, my friend, concludes chapter 4. Review and tell me what you think. Later!**


	5. A sudden turn of events

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 5 of my first fan fiction. Enjoy!**

Lyoko Warriors Unleashed!

Chapter 5

"Unexpected events occur"

_A few days earlier while Katherine was still unconscious…_

Odd struggled to carry the fragile cargo in his hands. 'Man!' he thought, 'what does this girl eat!?' Ulrich, who was walking next to him, asked, "Need any help with that?" "No, I've got it." Odd answered. He strained to carry the girl until both he and Ulrich reached their room. "Allow me." Ulrich offered, and he opened the door. It was a complete mess. Clothes were scattered on the floor. CD's and a whole bunch of other junk too. Even the beds were a total mess. Ulrich took all of Odd's clothes off of his bed and fixed it up so it didn't look like it was attacked by some animal or something. Then, once he was done, Odd walked up to his bed and gently placed the girl he was carrying on it. Kiwi watched confused at what his owner is doing with that strange girl. But this was no strange girl at all. It was Katherine, still unconscious after her battle with Odd. Odd managed to convince Aelita to heal her injuries so she wouldn't end up dying from her wounds. Odd covered Katherine's body with his purple blanket and put her head on his pillow. "Are you sure you want to do this, Odd?" Ulrich asked him. "Yes, Ulrich, I am." Odd answered. "Okay, it's your decision." Ulrich said. Odd stood up. "You really did do quite a number on her, didn't you?" Ulrich asked. "Yep, I sure did." Odd answered. He looked around at his messy dorm and asked Ulrich, "You know, this place could really use some cleaning up, don't you think?" "Yup, it sure could" Ulrich replied. Kiwi barked, which might've gave a hint that he agreed too. "So, you wanna get started?" Odd asked. "Sure, why not?" Ulrich answered with a shrug. They were about to start cleaning up when Ulrich's cell phone rang. He saw that was Jeremy who was calling him. "What's up, Jeremy?" He asked, "Uh huh. Okay. Alright, we'll be there." Ulrich hung up. "What happened?" Odd asked, "Who was that, Ulrich?" "It was Jeremy," Ulrich answered, "He said he's found a clue at the location as to where everyone is. He's at the factory." "The factory?" Odd asked, "You sure about that Ulrich?" "Yes, Odd, as surprising as that may seem." he answered. Odd sighed, "And here I thought we were finally done with Lyoko since we finally defeated Xana." He said. "Right?" Ulrich chuckled. He put a hand on Odd's shoulder and said to him, "Let's just go. It doesn't matter anymore anyways." Ulrich walked out of his dorm with Odd following. He closed the door behind them, thought for a second, considering what his friend said, and said to him, "yeah, I guess it really doesn't matter anymore, huh, Ulrich?" His friend nodded. "Yup," he said, "Now let's get going." Then they began making their way to the old factory, where our heroes left the supercomputer and Lyoko behind, for good. Since there was virtually no one at Kadic, their voices echoed as they were having a conversation while walking through the empty hallways of the deserted school, as well as their footsteps. They left Katherine behind to rest peacefully in Odd's bed with Kiwi to keep her company. Kiwi jumped on his bed, looked at Katherine for a second, yawned, and then went to sleep right next to her. It was a really good nap.

Later on, Ulrich and Odd finally made it to the elevator in thye old factory. Ulrich took a deep breath and said, "Okay, let's go in." Both of them entered the elevator. Odd pressed the button and the elevator closed. Then it began making its descent to the supercomputer room. The big door opened, and Ulrich and Odd exited the elevator. They saw all their friends gathered around the supercomputer, waiting for them, including Ken. "About time you guys made it!" Jeremy said. Odd said to everyone, "Sorry we're late guys." "It's fine Odd." Jeremy said. Then Ken asked Odd, "How's Kathy doing?" "She's fine." he answered, "She's just resting on my bed, sound asleep. No problems at all." Ken smiled and said, "That's good. Thanks a lot." "No problem Ken." Odd said, grinning. "So anyway," Laura said, "Einstein here has something to say, Jeremy?" She motioned to him. "Thanks Laura," Jeremy said. He sat down at the supercomputer and began typing while he was saying, "As all of you may know, I've managed to discover the location of our fellow classmates." "Oh yeah, you called me and told me about that." Ulrich said. Jeremy looked at him and nodded. "Yes Ulrich. This is some pretty interesting news so all of you listen up and listen well." "We're all ears, Jeremy." William said. Jeremy started explain, "I've managed to track down Sissi's cell phone signal." "Wait, are you serious?" Yumi asked, surprised. Jeremy nodded. "It's strange, actually. Only her signal appears on the screen." He pointed to a blinking red dot on the screen in front of him. The screen displayed a digital world map of earth, and the signal looked it was coming from above the center of Russia. "If her signal is showing there," Jeremy continued, "Then there might be a good chance that wherever she is, That's the location of our missing classmates as well!" Everyone looked surprised. "Wow," Aelita said, "Nice going, Jeremy." He blushed and said, "Gee, thanks Aelita." She nodded and said, "You're welcome." "This isn't right." Ken said thoughtfully, "I've made sure everyone was at a very safe place" "Then how…?" Odd started. Just then, Ulrich's cell phone rang. He looked at who was calling, and saw that it was Sissi. "It's Sissi!" Ulrich exclaimed. Everyone was surprised and looked among themselves as Ulrich answered his cell. "Hello?" he said. "Ulrich, is that you?" Sissi asked. Her voice was trembling with fear as she spoke. "Sissi!? What happened to you? What happened to everyone!?" Ulrich asked urgently. Sissi started explaining, "I don't know Ulrich! A few hours ago, daddy apparently got a call from some FBI agent saying that there was a leak of toxic gas headed our way, so we evacuated the school as quickly as we can." Her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. She continued, "Then, when we were all just about to leave the school, some lady was standing at the entrance of the school." "Who are you talking about, Sissi?" Ulrich asked, confused. "I don't know!' she answered," She was pretty tall, looked like she was in her twenties, she had long black hair, wearing some weird-looking dark suit, and she had dark brown eyes that were so cold you can feel a chill run up your spine." She continued, "Daddy asked who she was, and that lady said "I'm Valkyria," or something and said, "And I'm your new master." And then a whole army of armored soldiers came out of the sky and everywhere we turned. They surrounded us in a few seconds, and then they started capturing each and every one of us. Some kids, including Jim and some other teachers fought back, but that lady was too much for them. She knocked them down so fast you couldn't see a thing. We tried running, but by then her army captured each and everyone there. I was knocked unconscious as one of the soldiers captured me. I woke up and the next thing I knew, I was in some prison along with everyone else at school and in the whole _city_!" A rush of silence and fear washed over everyone who listened to what Sissi said. "I'm really scared, Ulrich, I don't know how or why this happened, but pretty soon we all might be stuck here _forever_." 'Sissi…' Laura thought scornfully, 'a drama queen as usual.' "You're going to come and save all of us, right Ulrich?" she asked hopefully. He got nervous for a moment and said to her, "Uh, of course Sissi, I'll try my very best to save you. All of you." "Thank you Ulrich," Sissi said in relief, "I knew I could count on you." A far off noise appeared in the background. "What was that Sissi!?" Ulrich said urgently. "I've got to go. Please hurry!" "Wait!" Ulrich said. But by then Sissi had already disconnected the line. Ulrich looked at his phone worriedly and said softly, "Sissi…" Ken immediately turned to Jeremy and said to him, "We need to find out where this 'Sissi' is and try to save her and everyone who was captured now!" "Well, duh." Laura said. Jeremy glanced back to the supercomputer and without a word, he began typing really fast. "What're you doing, Jeremy?" Aelita asked. "Trying to find out exactly where that phone call came from and how to get to it." Jeremy answered instantly. The computer beeped, and when Jeremy looked up at it, he said, "Uh oh." "What is it Einstein?" Odd asked, "did you find her?" "Yes, Odd," Jeremy said, "But it seems that everone is being held captive in a giant floating airship." "Are you serious?!" Laura asked, surprised. Jeremy nodded and said, "What's even worse, unless we have an airplane of our own, I'm afraid we can't get to them." "And where do you expect we get an airplane from?" Laura asked, crossing her arms. He shook his head. "I don't know Laura," he said, "I just don't know."

The next day, in a sunny afternoon, Odd, Ulrich, and William were goofing around at one of the benches in Kadic. Meanwhile, all the girls, and Ken, were in the cafeteria cleaning up after lunch, which they made themselves. Jeremy was at the supercomputer, brainstorming plans to try to save everyone. "Ah, if only Jeremy were here to enjoy this beautiful day." Odd said, putting his hands up in the air. Ulrich tagged him and he started chasing him and William around campus. They were all laughing and having a lot of fun. As they ran by the cafeteria, Aelita looked back and saw them running. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Boys…" she said, shaking her head. When they ran past the entrance, a strange light appeared in front of it. All of the guys stopped and bumped into each other and fell to the ground. They all got up, and walked cautiously to the strange light that appeared ever so suddenly. "What the hell is that?" William said, squinting at the light. Suddenly, the light intensified and a huge shockwave burst out of it. It shook everything. Everyone in the cafeteria exclaimed in fear and confusion when everything started shaking and pots and other things fell to the ground. "What the heck is going on out there!?" Laura screamed. "I don't know!" Yumi yelled back. Jeremy exclaimed in surprise as everything around his shook like an earthquake. Kiwi was barking at the window while Katherine still lay in Odd's bed, sound asleep. A portal appeared from the strange light. "Wha… What _is_ that thing!?" Odd yelled. "How should I know?!" Ulrich and William yelled back. Finally the shockwave ended, and everything was calm. All the guys stared at the swirling portal in front of them. Then, two men stepped out of the portal. One of them was very and was wearing golden armor that shone in the sun. His helmet was the same thing. It looked like the armor of a noble knight from long ago. He had a big and long sword attached his waist on his left. Standing next to him to the right, was an old man with straight gray hair going backwards. He had a friendly smile on his face. He wore the clothing of a scientist, which he proudly is. Ulrich, Odd, and William stared in shock at the two men standing in front of them. The portal disappeared behind them. The knight in the golden armor was the first to speak. "This is Kadic Academy," he said in a polite but booming voice, "is it not?" All three boys nodded yes. They were so surprised and dumbstruck that they couldn't speak. "It appears we have arrived in the right place." The knight said to the scientist next to him. "Indeed we have." his comrade said, nodding in agreement.

Both men turned their attention back to Ulrich, Odd, and William, who still stood there staring like they were dumbstruck. "Pardon me," The scientist said, "But are you the so called, 'Lyoko Warriors'?" This finally snapped Ulrich and the others back into reality. He cleared his throat. "Yes we are." He said. "Excuse me but," Odd said politely, "who are you?" "Forgive me for my abrupt entrance," the knight said kindly, "I am Sir Theodore the 15th." He bowed and motioned to the scientist next to him. "This is my most trusted ally, professor Kernel." "At your service." The professor said. "'Professor Kernel'?" William asked, "Why are you called that?" "Because," Kernel answered, "When I was a lad, my father was famous worldwide for his crops of freshly ground corn. He earned the last name, 'Kernel' and being his son, I enherited that name as well. Also, I eat a lot of corn" "Oh." William said. "So," Ulrich said, "Why do you want to know if we're the Lyoko Warriors?" "Because," Sir Theodore said, "I've come here to discuss about the letter I've sent you." "Wait, so you mean…" Odd said, surprised, "_You_ sent the letter that came along with the box filled with those 'presents' in it?" "Yes," Sir Theodore said, "That is precisely correct, Odd Della Robbia." Odd was surprised. "How do you know my name?" He asked softly. "I know all of your names." Sir Theodore said, "You are Ulrich Stern," he motioned to Ulrich, "And you are William Dunbar." He motioned to William. "But," he continued, "There are pressing matters that we must discuss immediately. Is there any way you can direct us to the rest of your team members?"

Later, everyone was outside the cafeteria. Jeremy caught up with them a few moments later. "About time." William said. "Sorry" Jeremy said, putting his hands on his knees and panting. "You okay?" Laura asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jeremy said. Then the two mysterious men introduced themselves and apologized for their 'shaky' appearance. Everyone was fine with it and was glad to meet them. "So Sir Theodore- can I call you 'Theo'?" Odd said to him. "Yes you may." he answered. "Alrighty then, what's this 'urgent business' you wanted to talk to us about?" Odd asked "I believe it had to do with your captive friends." Theo said in a low tone of voice. "You know about that?" Ulrich asked. "Yes," Sir Theodore said, "I know everything. Your friends have been captured by a malicious evil seeking world domination. I know, because I've met it face-to-face, once, and I really don't want to explain the outcome." "He really does know everything." Kernel whispered to William. "Good to know." He whispered back. "Just who are you?" Yumi asked. "I am an ancient knight from long ago." Sir Theodore answered. "You don't say?" Laura asked. He nodded and continued, "I am a part of a secret group called 'The Oracles'. Our duty is to watch over Earth and prevent any evil from destroying it. There are six other members in this group, and I am their leader." "But how do you know who we are?" Aelita asked. "Lately our attention has been directed towards you and your friends." Sir Theodore explained, "We watched as you fought against the evil known as 'Xana' and won. I have to say, we are quite impressed with your efforts." "Thanks, Theo." William said. "But were able to see the future, and wanted to warn and prepare you for it." Sir Theodore explained "So that's why you sent the letter!" Ulrich said. "Yes." Sir Theodore said, "In order to prepare you for the future that has yet to come." He motioned to the Professor, "I've called on Professor Kernel to aid you on your journey as well. And as for Ken," he said looking at him, "I think you know the Professor quite well." Ken nodded. "I sure do!" he said, smiling. "By the way…" Kernel said, "Where's your sister, I wonder? You two are always together, and yet she nowhere to be found." "Oh that," Ken said, embarrassed, "She's kind of, um… 'out cold' as you might say." Kernel was surprised. "She's unconscious? How?" he asked. "Well," Ken answered, "we were about to complete our mission to capture Aelita but we were interrupted by all her friends. We fought them and we lost. Kathy, however, lost horribly to a certain animal." He glanced at Odd. "Hey, it was either me or her" he said quickly, "And she was about to kill me so, yeah. Sorry anyway." "It's okay Odd, I understand." Ken said. "Kathy's in Ulrich's and mine's dorm asleep on my bed right now." Odd said to Kernel. "I see." He said, "You lost too, Ken?" He nodded. "Well then, I see that you children are more capable than I thought." Kernel said. "Gee, thanks," Laura said, "But it was pretty much Ulrich and Odd who beat them, not us." "I see…" Kernel said, "Anyway, since we've heard about the little 'accident' that happened yesterday, I've decided to come over here and help you save your beloved ones." "And how do you expect to do that?" Yumi asked him, crossing her arms. "Well, if Jeremy here were to help me, I might have a way…" He looked at Jeremy. "Me?" he asked, pointing to himself. "Yes you." Kernel answered. "Okay." Jeremy said. "As for the rest of you, Sir Theodore here will train you all until we are finished. Come Jeremy." He motioned to him to move closer, "We have lots to do." Jeremy moved to stand next to the professor. He took out a little device with a red button on it from one of the pockets in his lab coat, and almost instantly, he and Jeremy vanished into thin air. Everyone watched dumbfounded. Everyone except for Sir Theodore, of course. "Where'd they go?" Aelita asked him, pointing to nowhere. "Kernel has many tricks up his sleeve," Sir Theodore answered, "My best guess is that they were teleported to his lab, where he invents and keeps all his gadgets." "Really?" Aelita asked. Theo nodded. "Yes." He said. "So are you really gonna train all of us?" William asked him. "Oh, not me." Sir Theodore said, "I've called on two very special people I'm sure you would all be very interested in meeting." "Well, who are they?" Yumi asked. "They should be arriving just about…" Sir Theodore answered. Then, behind him, a strange light appeared and a strong wind came from it. Everyone struggled to stay in place. "Now." Sir Theodore said, not looking back and staying in place. Then, the light disappeared, and two women descended to the ground. Sir Theodore looked back and said to the two women, "Perfect timing, as usual." "You know us; we're never late for anything." one of them said. One of the two women had long pink hair and emerald green eyes. The other had long blonde hair with blue eyes that were just a little cold when you stared into them. Aelita and the others stared at the two women for what seemed like forever. "My word, Leia" the blonde girl said to her friend, "We've only been here for less than a minute and we already have this much attention." "Stella, you can't live without it for a day." Leia joked. She then glanced at Aelita and started staring at her. Aelita stared back, locked in a staring contest with Leia. Stella did the same thing with Laura, as if they were looking at something unbelievable. Ken was the first to speak once he recognized the two women standing before everyone. "You're…" he started, but stopped there, too surprised and shocked to say another word. Then after, Aelita finally recognized who the women are too. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes were wide in surprise. Leia giggled and said, "So, we finally meet. It's been so long since I last saw you. I'm so glad that we finally get to see each other after all these years." She smiled brightly as she said these two words: "Little Sister."

Meanwhile, Professor Kernel and Jeremy warped to Kernel's lab. Jeremy looked around and exclaimed in surprise at all the technology there. There were gadgets and devices of all shapes and sizes scattered on many, many tables everywhere. 'This must be where Professor Kernel builds all his inventions.' Jeremy thought. Kernel pressed another button in another small device he had in his other pocket in his lab coat and the floor around him and Jeremy began moving downward. "Whoa!" Jeremy exclaimed when he saw this. Instead of being surprised, however, Professor Kernel said to Jeremy with a smile on his face, "Ready to get to work?" Professor Kernel sounded a lot younger than he looked, like a man in his late thirties or in his early forties. Then the platform stopped and a light appeared to reveal a massive invention that still needed some work. Jeremy was amazed at the sight of it, though. "You wanna help me get this done?" Kernel asked him. He nodded and said, "I'm ready. Let's do this!" Kernel laughed and said, "Glad to see you're so up for it." Then, the two geniuses began making their way to Kernel's unfinished invention, although it already holds new possibilities for Aelita and the rest of the Lyoko Warriors.

**And that is the end of Chapter 5. Chapter 6 coming soon! Review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Later!**


	6. A great challenge appears

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 6 of my first fan fiction. Enjoy!**

**Lyoko Warriors Unleashed!**

**Chapter 6**

**"Hidden stories"**

Aelita's POV

It's been 2 days since Katherine woke up. And more than a week since Jeremy left with Professor Kernel to work on some invention that's supposed to help us save everyone. I wonder what's taking them so long. Right now I'm flying over the woods near Kadic, taking in the amazing view and the cool breeze. I never knew it was so big. Why haven't I thought about doing this before? Anyway, since day Leia and Stella came over to visit, they've been training us after the whole family reunion. Laura cried. It was too much. Leia explained to me how we got separated at birth. That part was the saddest one I've ever heard of. Leia, Stella, Laura and I were in my dorm on that day.

_(Flashback)_

"So Leia," I said to her, "How come I ever knew you? Why weren't you there with me all my life?" She sighed and said, "I knew it was gonna come to this." We were both sitting on my bed while Laura and Stella were sitting on Laura's bed opposite from us. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Laura is my roommate since there weren't any empty dorms available. Leia looked at me and said, "It all started on the day you were born. Actually, on the day WE were born. We're technically twins. Or we were supposed to be." Laura spit out her drink of water and asked her, "You're TWINS!? How the hell is that possible!?" "It's pretty complicated," Stella said to her in a big sister tone of voice, "So you'd better listen and try to understand." Then Leia said, "It's true, we are twins." "Then how…?" I said. "We were born on the same day, same month, and same year, although I was born 5 minutes ahead of you. We lived a wonderful life with mom and dad. But, unfortunately, there was a problem. You had a bad condition in your brain that made you completely forget many things, especially me. It took 2 years until your condition cleared up. But by then, that's when it happened. Due to your extremely rare brain condition, I became a much faster learner than you. I learned how to walk when I was just 2 years old. But one day, the French Government had had enough of Dad's 'international crime' of creating Lyoko. So, as punishment, one of his children had to be taken away, for good." I gasped. "They took me away, leaving Mom and Dad with poor forgetful you." She brushed my hair and continued, "I was locked up in a secret military base unknown from the world. The cruel men kept me there for the next 12 years of my life. Not once have I seen the sun during that time. It was horrible." I stared at her in complete disbelief and sympathy, "Leia…" I said. She continued, "It could have been worse if I hadn't gotten my new cellmate." She motioned to Stella. Laura and I looked at her. "You were captured too?" Laura asked her. Stella nodded and said, "They took me away just because my parents were a part of Franz Hopper's work. I was only ten years old. And so was Leia when I got thrown in. We could have rotten and died there if it wasn't for our savior." "Your savior?" I asked. Stella nodded and said, "On that day, both Leia and I were completely injured from head to toe. I didn't think that we weren't gonna survive until she came." "Who?" I asked. "Our savior." Leia answered, "She appeared out of nowhere and healed me and Stella. All I remember of her is that she had a royal blue mage dress on, a light blue staff with a round white crystal on top, had beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes." "Did she have a hat too?" Laura joked. "No," Leia answered, "She didn't. I can't remember her name though." Stella thought for a second and said, "I do. Her name was Marilyn." "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes Aelita," she said, "I am." "She healed us back to perfect health," Leia said, "said 'good luck' and disappeared into thin air. I'll never forget her or what she'd done for us." "It was just in time too," Stella added, "We couldn't have lived long enough to see Aelita's mom if it weren't for her." "Mom!?" I yelled in surprised, "you saw her?!" "Of course 'Lita," Leia said, "She was captured too four years later. Stella and I were 14. We watched as the men from the French Government try to beat information about Dad and Lyoko. But she wouldn't talk, so they kept beating her mercilessly. I couldn't bear to watch any more. I yelled at them to stop, and some guards came to get me pretty quick. But before they did, I knocked them all to the ground with my bare hands. Everyone was shocked to see what I had just done. I was so angry at that time, that I felt humongous power flow within me." "Me too," Stella said, "I think it had something to do with Marilyn's healing powers. We obtained a huge amount of unbelievable power, and we used it to beat up all of the guards and break out of the military base with your mom, Aelita." "But," Leia said, "Before we escaped to freedom, Mom said that she had to stay behind. I asked why, and she said that the French Government would only keep finding and kidnapping. So instead, she told us to go out there and find Dad and you, and to forget about her. I hesitated, but she managed to convince me and we left her and began searching for you guys." "Not to mention the whole drama episode Leia had after we left." "Hey!" Leia yelled at her. "I'm only stating the facts." Stella said calmly. "But that doesn't explain how you seem older than Aelita. Aren't you guys supposed to be the same age?" Laura asked "Yeah," Leia answered, "I wondered about that too until we recently found that Aelita and Dad were trapped in Lyoko for 10 years. And in Lyoko, you can't grow up at all so she stayed the same age for 10 years while I grew up." "So that's how…!" I said. "Yep," Leia said, "Who would've thought that being 5 minutes older than you would soon turn into 10 years? So now you're pretty much my little sister." She said that and then messed up my hair. I brushed her hand away from my head. "Stop that!" I said while laughing. Then I looked at her with great sympathy and said, "I'm so sorry that you guys went through all of that." "You have nothing to be sorry about Aelita," Leia said, "But thank you anyways." We hugged each other. I felt like I was hugging mom when I hugged her. "Oh brother." Laura said, rolling her eyes. We all laughed together. Then Leia and Stella started explaining their life stories, and Laura and I did the same. It was good to finally catch up after all this time.

_(End of Flashback)_

Right now, I'm hoping that Mom will be alright. I kept flying through the clouds and spinning like I was a little kid. Then I spotted someone I the woods. It was Katherine. Her back was at a tree and her arms were crossed. She looked so calm that not even an explosion would worry her. I decided to fly down there and pay her a little visit. Why would she be all the way out here, I wonder?

Katherine's POV

Recently, I've been thinking about that day when that dumb cat, Odd, defeated me. It was a horrible loss. I never expected for him to be so powerful, or for my pride to be in shreds. I know he apologized for it, but I'm still kind of angry at him. Who wouldn't be mad at the person who clawed your pride into ribbons? Oh well. I'll get him back someday. But still, I'm not so sure I can actually trust Aelita and her friends. I mean, I know Ken does and he says we have to help them save everyone but, why should I? Aelita did save Ken's life and everyone showed him mercy, I'll give them that. I was relaxing in the woods with my back leaning against a tree when she came. I heard her land a 2 or 3 feet away from me and I opened my eyes. I looked at her, and she was _smiling_. I put a hand on my face. "Oh god, not you." I said. What the hell did Aelita want from me this time? "Why are you here?" I asked her instead. "Oh, nothing," she said, "I've just decided to 'drop by' and say hello." "Fascinating." I said, "Now why are you really here?" "I wanted to find out why you were all the way out here instead of being with everyone else back at Kadic." "Hmph. You sure are nosy." I said, "Why don't you go ahead and go back to you friends or something." I said that while using a hand to shoo her away. That stubborn girl stayed and said, "Come on Kathy. Just tell me why you're all the way out here." I sighed. "Well if you must know," I said, turning to her, "I'm trying to get away from all you annoying people and find some peace and quiet. But now you ruined it so congratulations." I put my back against the tree again. Aelita thought for a second and said, "Hey Kathy," "What do you want, Aelita?" I said, irritated. "Where did you come from?" she asked. "Why do you care?" I answered. "I was just wondering where because you don't seem that you're from around here. So… where were you born? From another country or what?" I mumbled the answer. "What?" she asked. I mumbled it again. "Speak louder." Aelita said. "I said 'I don't know'!" I yelled at her, "I don't know." Aelita looked surprised and asked, "You don't know? How could you not know where you came from?" "'Cause I don't remember where I came from. I can't remember a thing." I answered, "Last thing I remember is waking up in some hospital and I had scars all over me. I think I was involved in a fight but, I can't remember it. As a matter of fact, I can't remember anything before that. It's as if my memory was completely wiped out or something." Aelita looked at me sympathetically and said, "I'm sorry Kath-" "Shut it, Aelita." I interrupted her, "I don't need nor want your sympathy. So just be quiet, will you?" She looked at me for a moment and said, "Okay Kathy." "Good." I said, "Now go away and don't you dare tell anyone what I said, got that?" She nodded and flew away. "Finally." I said, rolling my eyes, "some peace and quiet." I looked up to the sky, thinking about what type of gun I should use later on in my next adventure. Or maybe I could just find my other guns and reload them. I sighed, praying that this would all be over soon.

No one's POV _(A few hours later…)_

Jeremy had just returned with professor Kernel, and one would say that he was very excited. He looked at Kernel, with a huge smile on his face. "Go on." Kernel said to him, smiling as well. Then Jeremy ran into Kadic to search for everyone. A couple of minutes later, all the Lyoko Warriors, including Katherine, Ken, Leia and Stella were standing on the field where the running track was. "Well? Where's the invention you wanted to show us?" Aelita asked for everyone. Jeremy was standing next to Professor Kernel in front of everyone. They looked at each other, smiling their faces off. "Would you like to do the honors?" Kernel asked Jeremy, handing him a remote with two buttons on it. "It would be my pleasure" Jeremy answered, grabbing the remote from him. He pressed the top button. A few moments later, a large aircraft landed behind then. Everyone in front of him stared with their mouths open as it landed. Wind from the aircraft blew across everyone's hair. Finally, the wind stopped and Kernel's 'invention' was revealed. Nobody could believe it. It was an airplane! Professor Kernel looked up at the roof of Kadic and saw Sir Theodore standing there. He gave a thumbs up. Kernel returned it, knowing full well that Sir Theodore wouldn't be joining them in their quest to save everyone. Instead, he said to Leia and Stella, "I'm sure that everyone is fully trained and prepared for this mission, am I right?" Stella nodded. "Yep," she said, "Everyone's all ready for this, right Leia?" "Right!" she answered. "Well then, allow me to introduce my latest invention: The Lyoko Fighter Jet! Jeremy came up with the name. It's nice, wouldn't you say?" "I guess…" William said. Laura elbowed him. "Ow! What did I do!?" He said to her, rubbing the side of his stomach. Jeremy pressed the bottom button of the remote and a large hatch opened and stairs were lowered to the ground. "All aboard." Jeremy said. Then, everyone walked to the aircraft, chattering about how it was cool and all that. Leia stopped and said to Kernel, "You guys did an amazing job. This is one of your greatest inventions by far." "Thank you" Professor Kernel said, nodding. Then, when everyone entered the airplane, the hatch closed. Jeremy and Kernel manned the controls. "Are you ready for this?" Kernel asked him. "As ready as I'll ever be." Jeremy answered. Then Kernel started up the aircraft and said, "Preparing for liftoff!" Sir Theodore watched as the airplane ascended from the ground. All the passengers looked around and stared at the interior of the airplane. It was bigger than they expected. The inside was golden, and there were two rows of seats on either side of the aircraft, which were the only things that weren't golden. There was three seats for each column of chairs in each row, just enough to fit more than 10 people. Jeremy spoke into the speaker, "Attention everyone please, we are about to take off and proceed with the mission. I advise you all to take a seat. It may be a bumpy ride." Then, everyone quickly found a seat and sat on it. Jeremy was speaking into the speaker as seatbelts were automatically strapped onto everyone, "Please fasten your seatbelts everyone, and enjoy the ride." Jeremy turned to Kernel and said, "Let's go." Then the airplane turned and Kernel pressed the ignition and it took off at a very high speed. All the passengers were thrown back at their seats as it took off. Odd yelled, "Ya-hoo!" as the thrusters of the airplane ignited and they were off. Sir Theodore watched as it flew off at about, say, 300 miles per hour. He said nothing.

Jeremy pressed a couple of buttons on the controls and said, "Stabilizing airplane… now." Then, what seemed like a powerful wind blowing inside the airplane at everyone disappeared, and it was back to normal. "May I have everyone's attention, please?" Jeremy said into the speaker once again, "Our target is currently right above the center of China. We will be arriving towards it soon." Later, everyone was relaxing in their seats, chatting to each other and laughing when Jeremy said, "Target dead ahead! We will be arriving in less than 30 minutes!" This jumped everyone into attention. Jeremy and Professor Kernel watched as they approached the ridiculously enormous air fortress ahead of them. "Whoa…" Jeremy said softly. Kernel noticed that the sky was turning dark. "There is a storm coming…" he observed.

Meanwhile, in the air fortress, a lone woman sat in a very fancy and comfy chair in the main control center. There were soldiers in armor, both genders, working around her at the controls. Large windows were all around her except for the back. The woman had long black hair, and was wearing a black fighting suit that had a very decorative design of dark purple fire on it. She was relaxing in her very expensive chair, trying to take a nap. Then, a door opened behind her and three soldiers came running into the room. The woman opened one eye as one of the soldiers said, "Lord Valkyria!" She got up and walked around to the back of her chair, where the three soldiers were already bowing at her feet. One was female and the other two were male. Valkyria crossed her arms, her dark brown eyes scanning them, and said, "This better be good." The female soldier looked up and said, "We have indicated reports that an airplane is approaching us at a very high speed." "Oh, really?" Valkyria said. "Yes" the soldier said. Her master turned to the workers around her and said, "Put the main projector on display! I want to see our guests for myself."

Kernel spoke into the speaker, "We are less than ten minutes away from our destination. Prepare yourselves." Leia turned to Stella, who was sitting next to her, and said, "Let's go." Stella nodded, and they got up from their seats. "H-hey!" Ken said to them as they walked to the center of the airplane in front of everyone, "where are you going!?" Stella turned to him and said, "We're gonna do a head-on attack on this ridiculously huge piece junk and wipe out its defenses." "In other words," Leia continued, "We're gonna do a little sky diving. You wanna come with, Aelita?" she put a hand out to her. "Me?" Aelita asked, pointing to herself. "You wanna come too, Laura?" Stella asked her. "Boy, do I!" Laura exclaimed, really excited. She jumped from her seat and stood next to Stella. She called out to Aelita, "Come on!" She got up from her seat and walked to stand next to Leia. "Good luck, girls." Ulrich said. "Yeah, show them whose boss!" Odd added. "Thanks, guys." Aelita said, smiling. Leia spoke into an earphone and said, "Professor, bring us up." "Right away, Leia." Kernel answered. He pressed a button in the control room, and a big latch door opened above Aelita and the others. He pressed another button and the floor began to rise below Aelita, Laura, Leia and Stella. Aelita waved at all her friends and they waved back. Then, a few seconds later, they were standing on the roof of the airplane. "Whoa!" Laura exclaimed. "Relax." Stella said to her, "Everything will be fine." 'Air Fortress dead ahead!' Jeremy thought.

A large projector screen lowered in front of Valkyria and her men. It displayed the airplane headed towards her ship. She then noticed that there were four people standing on top of it. She squinted at two of them, almost sure she recognized them. "Zoom in." She said calmly. The screen showed static for a moment and then displayed a close up shot at a pair of emerald green eyes. Valkyria's men screamed in surprise. "Get it right, you idiots!" She yelled, "Zoom out!" The screen showed static again, and displayed the four women on the airplane. "No… it can't be…" Valkyria said in shock, "its Leia and Stella!? How the hell did they manage to find me!?" "Hey, look at the other two," One of her male soldiers said, "Aren't they their younger sisters." "What!?" Valkyria said to him. He flinched. She turned her attention back to the screen, looking at the two girls alongside Leia and Stella. She said in a low voice, "So they finally reunited, hm?" There was a short pause. Then Valkyria said to the workers around her, "Get me in contact with the captain, NOW!" "Hey wait a minute," One of her soldiers behind her said, "Aren't Leia and Stella the only two people you're afraid of or something?" Valkyria looked back at the idiot menacingly. "Uh oh." He said. And explosion occurred, and the guy was blown through the doors and smacked against the wall. He fell to the ground and moaned in utter pain. Everyone in the control room watched horrified except for Valkyria. She said the other two soldiers as they turned to attention towards her, "Prepare the troops, all of them! My plans will not be foiled by them a second time!" The soldiers gave a salute and ran out the blown apart door, leaving the other soldier behind. Valkyria turned to the workers and said, "Well? Get back to work!" Then they instantly began working again. Then the screen buzzed again, and a dark figure with red eyes appeared on it. "You called, master?" He said in a dark tone of voice. Valkyria said to him, "Ready the outer defenses, captain. Blow that airplane into oblivion!" "Yes, master." The captain said, and the screen buzzed again. Valkyria glanced back at the door she blew open. She sighed, and said to the workers, not looking at them, "Find someone to fix that door now, please." She looked back at the screen that once again displayed Leia and the others. 'It's been six years, Leia.' She thought, 'Show me what you've got!'

Just then the captain called out to his men, "Man the outer defenses! That airplane must not get anywhere near this fortress!" Soldiers in armor scrambled and scattered to man the cannons and turrents. They all aimed at the airplane, which had just arrived and was 50 feet above them. Meanwhile, Aelita said while looking down at the enormous drop, "This is the most insane thing that I have ever done or will do." Leia turned to her and said reassuringly, "Relax, everything will be just fine. Trust me." Then she took a deep breath, and said, "Ready…" All four girls got ready to jump. "Set…" Stella said. "Go!" Laura said, and they all jumped. They all spread out their arms and legs as they fell. Everyone in the airplane watched. 'Be careful, Aelita.' Jeremy thought. As they were falling, all the cannons and turrents began firing. Jeremy gave a yelp of surprise and Kernal began maneuvering the airplane to dodge the onslaught. Everyone it the airplane screamed. Leia and the others moved around to dodge them too. Then she yelled, "No holding back! Attack!" She and Stella began powering up, and a yellow flame appeared around them. Aelita and Laura looked at each other, nodded, and did the same, and a white flame appeared around them. Stella took out multiple small daggers from practically nowhere and flung them to counter the bullets being shot at her. A few even hit some of the soldiers at the bottom, but that didn't stop it. Aelita flung her energy orbs, while Leia crossed her arms. Two blades appeared from her wrists, and she began countering the bullets and slicing the cannonballs in halve. They looked like giant bullet on fire. Aelita glanced at Laura and saw that a whole bunch of cannonballs were heading her way. She concentrated, and a blue light appeared from her fists. 'Her lyoko power…' Aelita thought. Then, Laura opened her eyes, and saw a cannonball about to hit her. She screamed, and dived towards it. She punched it just when it was about to hit, and it blew up. Laura kept falling, still intact. Everyone watched, surprised. 'Super strength!' Aelita thought. She dodged bullets and blew up cannonballs with energy orbs while she watched Laura. She kept on punching and kicking the cannonballs and making them explode. She even grabbed one, used it as a rocket to fly downwards, and threw it at some other cannonballs and bullets, and they all blew up in a huge explosion. "Yeah! That's _my_ little sister for you!" Stella yelled. She was very proud of her. All four of them kept dodging bullets and blowing u and slicing cannonballs, until they almost reached the ground. Leia screamed, and fired a power blast to the ground, causing a great explosion. A large hole appeared, and she, Laura, Stella, and Aelita dove into it. They all landed on their feet and began wiping out all the guards. Valkyria saw the whole thing from the window in the main control room. An alarm blared. "Well played, Leia…" she said, "Looks like its game on once again." She turned and walked away.

The 'Lyoko Fighter Jet' flew near the air fortress. Jeremy screamed as he fired rockets and cleared out most of the outer defenses. He landed on the ground and opened the hatch. All the passengers quickly exited the airplane. Kernel said into the speaker, "We'll stay in the air and attack from above, you attack on the ground. Over and out." He then closed the hatch and the airplane flew away. Just then, a whole army appeared in front of them. Ulrich took out his katanas and said, "Ready, everyone?" Katherine had an AK-47 in her hands, and another one strapped to her back. The group took out all the weapons and prepared themselves for one of the toughest fights they will ever have. "Charge!" Yumi yelled, and they all went running towards the army. They were all screaming, and the army prepared to fight as well. The raid has begun.

**And that's the end of chapter 6. What will happen next? Find out in chapter 7! Later!**


	7. A hopeless situation

**Hey guys! Here I am with Chapter 7 of my first fan fiction! Enjoy!**

Lyoko Warriors Unleashed!

Chapter 7

"Assault and Rescue"

On a giant mega flying fortress, right above the coast of China, a battle was raging on. Explosion after explosion appeared everywhere. Valkyria's army was pretty big, but that wasn't enough to stop the lyoko warriors. While Aelita, Laura, Leia and Stella began their search for their captive friends, everyone else was fighting on the deck of this floating fortress. William charged at the group of soldiers coming straight at him. He used his sword to slice them all in half. Unfortunately, the soldier's armor was so tough that William couldn't cut them at all. But at the same time, his swings were so powerful that he managed to knock them unconscious, which he guessed was okay, at least. He looked over a few feet ahead of him and wondered what Katherine's bullets were made of. She fired her AK-47 at every single enemy she saw. Her bullets were so powerful that it pierced right through the soldier's armor and sent bit of it flying. She weaved from cover to cover and expertly shot down all enemies she spotted. Kathy grinned, realizing that her training really paid off. She then spotted Odd running and a small handful of soldiers chasing him. Kathy rolled her eyes. 'What a complete idiot…' she thought. Then she followed where they went, only to be surprised at what she saw. Odd was standing there, grinning and Kathy also saw Ulrich and Ken at his sides. She also saw the small handful of soldiers on the ground, completely knocked out. She smiled, realizing that Odd wasn't as dumb as she thought her was. "Shall we continue?" Odd asked. "Sure." Katherine said. Then Ken said, "Kathy, behind you!" He pointed at the soldier behind her, with a sword, about to strike. Kathy turned and saw the soldier, but didn't have time to respond. Just then, Yumi appeared from the left and kicked the soldier in the jaw, hard! He was knocked unconscious, but sadly for Yumi, she paid the price. She held her right foot, the one she kicked the soldier with, and was hopping on the other and was saying, "Ow, ow, ow" over and over again. "Yumi, are you okay?" Ulrich asked, running up to her. "Yeah, I'm okay." Yumi answered. Odd and Ken ran up to her as well. Then, William caught up to them. "William!" Yumi said. "Great timing, William!" Odd joked. "Shut up." William said, and punched him softly on the arm. "Thanks for saving me." Katherine said. "No problem." Yumi said. "Are you sure you will be able to walk on that?" Ulrich asked. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine." Ulrich smiled and nodded, but he was still a little unsure. Then Katherine said, "Look!" She pointed to a door not far from them. "Nice eyesight, sis!" Ken said, "We'll be able to find some shelter there." Just then, a large group of soldiers came running from behind and began firing at them. "There's no time to waste, let's go!" William said, and they began running to the door that Katherine pointed out. She kicked it open, and everyone came running in. She fired her gun at the soldiers, got some, and entered the door after everyone else. Then William closed the door, and Ulrich, Ken, and Odd pushed a large block of metal to the door, blocking it. "There." Ulrich said. Then Yumi said, "Hey guys look at this." Then everyone looked behind them, and saw an endless room filled with all kinds of guns, tanks, and fighter planes. "This must be where they build their weaponry." Ulrich observed. "Hey guys." Odd said. "What?" Ulrich said. Odd grinned broadly and said, "I think I found our escape route." He pointed to an elevator on the far side of the room. Then everyone made their way to the elevator. Ken pressed a button, and it opened. Then everyone entered it. He pressed the "up" button, and the elevator closed and began ascending. Lights appeared with each floor they passed. Odd reached into his suit, took out a small box, opened the lid, and took out a sandwich. "Really?" Ulrich asked. "What?" Odd said, "This is my combat lunch. It's good for recharging my energy." Then he ripped it in two and handed Yumi one half. "Want some?" He asked. "Sure." Yumi said with a shrug. She got it and began eating it. "This is really good." she said, "Did you make this?" "Yep," Odd said, "I made it myself." "Can I have some?" Ken asked. "Nope. Sorry." Odd said. "But why? You gave Yumi some." He whined. "Well, she the one who got hurt so I'm giving a piece to her. And I only have one so, yeah. Maybe next time." "Aww" Ken said, disappointed. Everyone laughed except for him. A couple of moments later, the elevator came to a stop. "Finally," Katherine said. The door opened, and Odd had just finished his sandwich. But everyone was surprised when they saw a small, fancy room having a bunch of soldiers in it. They looked and immediately jumped up and pointed their guns at the lyoko warriors. "Sorry! Wrong floor." Yumi said, and she pressed the "up" button, and the door closed and began moving up again. She exhaled. "Quick thinking, Yumi." William said. "Yeah, nice going." Katherine said. "Thanks." Yumi said. Then, the elevator stopped again, and it opened again. Everyone was shocked out of their minds to see that the floor they were at was a humongous floor filled with soldiers. They all looked. Ken's eye twitched. Odd said, "Yeah, nice going, Yumi." Katherine punched her in the arm. "Well, I'm sorry!" Yumi said. Then, every single soldier began running at them. Odd yelped in surprise. "Here!" Katherine said, handing Ulrich her gun. Then she began charging up a power blast. She said, "Energy beam!" and she fired it at the army of soldiers. A lot of them blew up and went flying, but that didn't stop all of them. Then Odd fired his Laser Beam, and the same result occurred. When the army got too close, Katherine quickly got her gun from Ulrich, reloaded, and grabbed her other one. Then she said, "We have no choice, charge!" Then she started firing both her guns with each hand. Then everyone else began running towards then army. William, Ulrich, and Ken took out their swords and began slashing like there was no tomorrow. Yumi began using kung-fu on the soldiers. Odd jumped on their heads and shot them with laser arrows. It was good at first, but then the number of soldiers became too great. They grabbed all the lyoko warriors, including Katherine and Ken. They even pinned Odd to the ground. When it looked like the end for them, something like an earthquake shook all of them. Everyone looked around, confused. Then it appeared again. The soldiers began murmuring to each other. Then one of them pointed up and said, "Look! Up there!" Then everyone looked up and saw that the ceiling had major crack in it. The "earthquake" appeared again, and the crack grew. Then, a large part of the ceiling fell to the ground. Soldiers moved out of the way as it landed. Dust flew everywhere. When it cleared, everyone saw four females standing on the debris. It was Aelita, Laura, Stella, and Leia. The lyoko warriors smiled, realizing that Laura used her super strength to break through the ceiling. She cracked her knuckles, looked around, and said while grinning, "Girls, this is gonna be one hell of a party." Then Stella took out a bunch of knives and threw it at the soldiers. Multiple soldiers fell, and everyone was shocked. Then one of them looked up and saw Leia in the air, coming straight at him. Her feet landed on him, and he was knocked unconscious. Then, a sword extended from both her wrists. Leia looked up at the soldiers, smirked, and ran at a very high speed at a medium sized group of them. Everyone watched in shock and awe as she gracefully sliced them all into ribbons. She looked like she wasn't making an effort. Then, she blasted them all with a power blast, and they all were vaporized. All the soldiers gasped, realizing who they were up against. One of the soldiers contacted Valkyria. When she answered, he said, "Lord Valkyria, Leia and Stella have made it to my area. They're wiping out all the soldiers." "What!?" Valkyria said. Static appeared, and the line went blank. She wondered if Leia or Stella got to him first. She contacted the captain immediately and said "We have a situation on our hands, captain. It seems like our uninvited guests are causing quite a struggle for our men. I cannot have any more interference with my plan, deal with them at once." "As you wish," the captain said, "My lord."

Meanwhile, Leia and Stella are working back-to-back taking out the army. They even managed to free Yumi and the others, and it became an all-out war between the lyoko warriors and Valkyria's army. Aelita wondered how Leia and Stella got so fast and powerful. She was absolutely amazed. When it seemed like our heroes had the upper hand… trouble appeared. When William was about to strike a few soldiers, a dark figure appeared in front of him. He cut William off by kneeing him in the gut. Then, while he was bent over due to pain, the dark figure punched him n the face, and William was sent flying way far back. He crashed into Odd. Aelita and Ulrich came to help, but they saw that William and Odd were both knocked out. "Who could have done this?" Aelita asked. Then, both she and Ulrich noticed that all the soldiers were clearing up behind them. They looked back, and saw the cause of why they were clearing away. The mysterious dark figure was walking up to them, slowly. He had black armor on with blue flames on his arms, legs, and chest. He had a black cape on. He also had spiky black hair and many scars on his face. He smirked at Aelita and Ulrich, knowing that this was going to be an easy battle. He crossed his arms and said, "So… this is the "Lyoko Warriors" hm? Rumor has it that you are a powerful force of warriors, but I guess it was all untrue in the end." Yumi, along with Stella, Laura and Leia, caught up with Aelita and Ulrich. "Oh no!" Yumi exclaimed, falling to her knees after she saw her friend on the ground, unconscious. Aelita asked Leia, "What's going on, who is that?" Leia glared sourly at the man in front of them and said, "That is the world's most ugliest man alive, Captain Skull." "More like captain Scarface." Stella said. "Hey, hey." The captain said, "There's no need to be so harsh on me right now. I'm only following my lord's orders." "Which is?" Ulrich asked. "To deal with the trash that barged into this great fortress." Skull said. Not too far away, Katherine took careful aim at the captain's head. She was going to snipe the bastard. For her, it didn't matter what type of gun she used, AK-47 or a handgun or whatever, as long as she has a good shot at the target, she can snipe anyone with any gun. No question about it. She pulled the trigger and the bullet with flying at a very high speed at the captain. She expected to blow his brains out, but instead, right when it was about to hit his head, the captain caught it. Katherine was shocked to see that he actually caught. Skull looked at the bullet, dropped it, and looked at Katherine with a sly grin on his face. "Nice try." He said. Then, multiple soldiers came running after Katherine. But before they got her, a white stream of light caught Katherine first. She ended up standing next to the lyoko warriors. When she looked at who saved her, she was very glad to see that it was her older brother, Ken. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Katherine answered. Ken looked at the captain, whom Katherine tried to snipe, and said, "So this is the great captain Skull, huh?" "You know him?" Yumi asked. "Yeah," Ken answered, "We've met before. He's supposedly insanely powerful, but I managed to prove that wrong." "Ah, Ken." Skull said, "It's so great to see you again. You haven't changed a bit." "Don't talk like we're friends or anything," Ken said, "'Cause we're not." "What do you know about him, Ken?" Aelita asked. "Well," he answered, "from what I know, he is an evil general of the Vipren Army. He serves under the dictatorship of the evil Lord Valkyria, in which I bet is the one who planned to kidnap all those townspeople." All of the lyoko warriors who were still conscious were surprised. "And," Ken continued, "compared to her in power, he is nothing but a mere ant." Aelita gasped. "Is there really that big a gap?" Laura asked. Ken nodded. "But why?" Ulrich asked, "Why would she want to take all those innocent people?" Skull laughed and said, "Well, let me put it to you this way: In order to obtain world domination and build all her fortresses and all that, she would be in need of some, 'extra employment'" "What do you mean?" Aelita asked. "Slaves." Skull said menacingly. "Slaves!?" Stella said. "Grrr…" Ulrich said, "I won't let you steal the people of our city! Get ready to fight!" Skull was not amused. "Wait!" Yumi said, grabbing Ulrich's hand. He blushed and turned to look at Yumi. "I don't think it is smart to just charge in on him. Remember what Ken said, this guy is supposedly really powerful." "C'mon, Yumi," Ulrich said, "If Ken can beat him, so can I. Don't worry about me. Right now, why don't you and Aelita take William and Odd to a safe place so they can rest, okay?" "Ulrich…" Yumi said. "The rest of you, take care of the remaining soldiers, I'll deal with Captain Scarface myself." "Are you sure?" Ken asked. "Yes, I am." "Don't worry Yumi, I'll be fine, okay?" Yumi blushed and said, "Okay Ulrich." She turned to Aelita and said, "Let's go." She nodded and went over to Odd and lifted him up from the ground. She put his arm around her shoulder, and Yumi did the same thing with William. Skull didn't show it, but he smirked inside. He was planning something, no doubt about it. He just stayed in the same place, with his arms crossed. Katherine looked at him suspiciously. He was letting them get away. She didn't like it one bit. When Aelita and Yumi began to walk away, Ulrich turned to Captain Skull and said, "Okay, Scarface, let's dance."

Then he ran towards him. Skull said under his breath, "Ice cocoon" and he held out his hand. Then, a blue light appeared and Ulrich screamed. "Ulrich!?" Yumi yelled. She could hear everyone of her friends gasp in horror. "Here, take Odd." Aelita said, handing her Odd. "Wha- hey!" Yumi said as Aelita ran behind her. Because of the weight Yumi didn't need on her, she was unable to turn around to see what was going on. She heard Aelita scream and Laura saying, "You Bastard!" Then she heard everyone running at Skull, but they all ended up screaming too, and she also heard ice crackling. Yumi turned around with all her might, fearful of what she might see. Then, when she looked at what happened, she was so shocked that she dropped William and Odd. Yumi saw that all of her friends had been frozen in ice! It was even more terrifying when she saw them frozen while they were screaming in fear. It was a horrible sight. "What..." Yumi said, scared out her mind, "What did you _do_ to them!?" Skull put his hand down and said, "I've used the technique called "Ice cocoon", which allows me to freeze my opponents. Unfortunately for me, this technique uses up a lot of my power, so I won't be able to use it for a pretty long while. But sadly for you, the ice I froze them with is a very special one, and it cannot be melted with regular fire." Yumi was surprised. Then she got angry and said, "You sick bastard! Unfreeze them, now!" "Oh, and who's gonna make me?" Skull said. Many of the soldiers around them went, "Ooooo…" "I am!" Yumi said with pride, "I'll defeat you and make you unfreeze them!" The captain laughed and said, "You? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You can't possibly defeat me!" "Yes I can." Yumi said. "Not alone." A voice said. Yumi looked around to see where it came from. Then she looked down and saw William struggling to get up. "William!" Yumi said, bending to her knees beside him. "I'm fine, Yumi." William said, standing up. "It's just a little bruise, that's all. But I think I crashed into Odd harder than Scarface hit me." He motioned to the captain. 'He knew?' Skull thought. "I thought you were unconscious!" Yumi said. "You know me better than that Yumi. Not even an attack like that can bring me down." "William…" Yumi said. "So you've regained your conscious?" Skull said, "So what? In the end, you're all going to be dead." William didn't like the sound of that. He looked at all of his frozen friends and asked Yumi, "Hey, what happened to them?" "Scarface froze them all." "Okay," Skull said, "can you STOP calling me Scarface!? I know I have a bunch of scars on my face, but that name is getting really annoying right now!" "It makes more sense than 'Skull', right?" William said, smirking. Some of the soldiers round them were murmuring, but when skull looked at them, they stopped. Yumi thought for a second. "This isn't right…" she said. "What is?" William asked. "We right there, but he just stood there. Why did he…?" "I have an idea." William said, "He might have known that this was going to happen." "For real!?" Yumi said. William nodded and said, "He must've known that you guys would try to make a break for it. He knew that we were going to charge in on him, so he froze everyone who did." The captain smiled and said, "Well, what do you know? Bright kid." "But it doesn't matter." He continued, "Once I kill you two, there would be nothing standing in the way in Valkyria's plan for world domination." "Like that's gonna happen!" William said, summoning his sword. Yumi took out her tessen fans. "Hmph!" Captain Skull said, "I'll send you both to hell." He said to the soldiers, "Move to the back, all of you! I want an audience for my triumph." The soldiers obeyed and moved to the back of the room. Then Skull said to William and Yumi, "You ready, kiddies?" Without warning, William jumped high in the air. Skull moved out of the way when William was about to cut him in half. His sword got stuck to the floor when he tried to pull it out. "Darn it!" he said, irritated. Yumi threw her fans at Skull. He jumped and dodged them. He said, "Missed me!" "I don't think so." Yumi said. Skull looked behind him and saw the fans coming at him. 'Do they have a homing device in them?' he thought. He dropped to the ground, dodging the fans once again. William looked up, and saw that Skull was gonna land on him. He got his sword out just in time and barrel rolled out of the way. When the Captain landed, a large crack in the floor appeared. He looked at Yumi, and saw that her catching her fans. 'I see,' he thought, 'They act as boomerangs, so that gives her an advantage of being able to strike the opponent another time if she misses the first time. But that little trick won't work on me!' William quickly used supersmoke and went behind Captain Skull. He was about to reap him, he jumped again. He grabbed William's shoulders, and threw him to where Yumi was. When he landed on the ground, Skull said, "Those little tricks of yours won't work on me." "Are you okay, William?" Yumi asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said, standing up, "But do you remember the letter and what it said about us?" Yumi thought for a second. "It said that there was an evil that was on the rise and that we have to defeat him." William explained. Yumi was surprise. "I remember now!" "Yeah." William said, "And I bet that means that we have to defeat this guy and save everyone." "Right!" Yumi said. Skull laughed and said, "Are you trying to make me laugh? Don't underestimate me. You kids don't stand a chance." "Don't underestimate us either, Scarface." Yumi said. Captain Skull was not amused. "Stand back." Yumi said to William. "How come?" he asked. "Just watch." Yumi answered. William stepped back, and Yumi crossed her arms, her fans in hand. "What are you doing?" Captain Skull asked. Yumi concentrated. 'Time to try this out!' she thought. She concentrated hard, and her fans began to glow. William and Skull were surprised. "No!" Captain Skull said, "She isn't using _that_ technique, is she!?" Slowly, Yumi's fans were growing bigger and bigger. Skull was getting pretty fearful. Yumi strained with all her might. But she couldn't. She failed. Her fans shrunk to normal size, and she was staggering. William caught her when she was about to fall. "Thanks, William." Yumi said. Captain Skull exhaled in relief. She wasn't able to use that technique. But if she was, he would have been in big trouble! When Yumi stood up, Skull said, "Well that was a blunder. You actually had me thinking that you were going to use the "Death Blade" technique, but instead, you failed horribly." "Shut up, you!" William said. "William," Yumi said, "He's right." "Yumi…" William said. He looked and Captain Skull. 'He's quick, I'll give him that.' he thought, 'but doesn't mean that Yumi and I will lose to him!' "So," Skull said, "Shall we continue?" Both Yumi and William charged in at Skull. He ducked William's swing, and kicked his sword, knocking it to the far side or the room. Skull blocked Yumi's kick and grabbed her ankle. He smacked her into William and they both went back. Yumi's fans were knocked out her hands as well. Captain Skull laughed. Yumi got up and helped William stand up. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah." He answered. Then they charged at Skull one more time. 'Persistent brats.' He thought. Then both Yumi and William threw a flurry of attacks at the captain. They were fast, but Skull was faster. He dodged both of their attacks. He jumped over William's kick and he kicked him in the face. William spun and fell to the ground. "Too slow!" Skull said. He blocked Yumi's attacks right after. He made a move to punch Yumi in the face, and she tried defending herself by shielding her face with her arms. But it didn't work. His punch still went through, and Yumi fell way back, and crashed to the floor. "What's wrong!?" Captain Skull said, "I thought you were going to defeat me!" He laughed evilly. He was too fast for Yumi and William, and too strong as well. Yumi opened one eye, and then the other. Skull walked up to her. He put his hand above her and said, "Die." He charged up a power blast to end her once and for all. But William got to Yumi first by using his supersmoke and moved her out of the way. The blast hit the ground, and a huge explosion appeared. Below the surface of the battle, Sissi could hear the thundering sound of the battle going on. 'Ulrich…' she thought, 'please be careful.' The room was pitch black, but she could hear the sounds fear and despair from everyone around her. Her hands and feet were chained to the ground. As of right now, even she was wondering if there was any hope left for everyone she knew in her city. She wondered if there was any hope left for her, or her friends who came to save her.

**This is the end of Chapter 7. Is there any hope left for Aelita and the Lyoko Warriors? Find out in chapter 8, coming soon! Later!**


	8. Yumi's chance to win

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 8 of my first fan fiction! Enjoy!**

Lyoko Warriors Unleashed!

Chapter 8

"Special Attack"

William struggled to get up. His opponent was too much for him and Yumi. Captain Skull of the Vipren Army stood triumphantly in front of Yumi and William. He knew he was giving his opponents a hard time, and he was proud of himself for that. Yumi looked at her frozen friends, trapped in ice and fear. 'Hang on, guys.' She thought, 'William and I'll free you all, just wait.' She was on all fours, blood dripping from her mouth. She wiped it clean with her hand. She stood next to William, who had an eye closed. They were both panting. The captain laughed and said, "You both are complete fools" He shook his head, "I beat you up once again, and you still want more? You sure are persistent." He wiped his nose and said, "Okay, I guess I'll have some more fun with you, while you last." William said to Yumi, "We have no choice; we have to defeat him, now!" "But how?" she asked, "He's too quick and powerful for us, William." "We'll think of something," he reassured, "but one thing's for sure, I'm not giving up this fight! And neither should you!" "William…" Yumi said. William thought of a plan to try to beat Captain Skull. "We'll just have to try to use a combo move," he said to Yumi, "I'll distract him, and you use your special attack." "William, are you sure I can do this?" Yumi asked. "Yes," he answered, "I do, Yumi. I have faith in you." Yumi smiled and said, "Okay, let's do this." William smiled back. Captain Skull ruined the mood by laughing out loud. Then he said, "Whatever you're planning, it's no use." Both Yumi and William looked at him as he said, "Listen to me! The two of you brats doesn't stand a chance against someone like me. It's over, you hear me!?" "Nothing is over yet!" William said, "We'll defeat you with all our might!" Skull sighed. "I think that's just about enough of that." He held out his hand and said, "You persistent brats will now perish by my hand! Die!" William quickly said to Yumi, "Focus all your power and unleash it. We can't hold back anymore!" "Right!" Yumi said. William then screamed and began charging up to full power. A black flame appeared around him. He then threw his chest out and a large Xana mark came out of it. He stood up straight and said, "It's about time I show you the full potential of my power! The one Xana gave me!" Yumi was surprised. "The one he gave you?" she asked William, "What are you talking about?" "I'll show you!" he said, "I was saving this up for a very special occasion like this, and now it's time I unleash it!" Captain Skull smirked and said, "Yeah, I don't think so." He then fired a power blast at William, and he used super smoke to dodge it. Skull fired another one at Yumi. She acted quickly, and used her telekinesis to stop the attack and it stayed in one spot, just a few inches from her face. It diminished, and she was safe. "No way!" Captain Skull said, "So this is your true power!" Just then, William materialized in front of him, and began slashing the hell out of the captain. His armor was so tough that he couldn't wound him, but he was still able to force him back and damage his armor, however. Then William kicked Captain Skull at his chin, sending him up in the sky. William jumped, and when he got to Skull, he continued slashing him. Yumi watched, amazed at William's ferocity. Then he pointed his sword at Skull. He looked at it, seeing it was being completely covered by darkness. When it was all black, William yelled, "X-cannon!" Skull was surprised. "Fire!" Then William fired a dark power blast from his sword. When it fired, a large Xana mark appeared, but then it went away. Skull crashed into the ground, and there was a huge explosion. Yumi was amazed. "Whoa…" she said. Skull got up and jumped from the large crater that was left behind due to William's blast. 'He's still alive!?' William thought, 'I didn't think that he would still be here, darn' When he landed, he said, "You darn kid!" William floated to the ground, and then he said to Yumi, "Yumi, now!" "Right!" she said. Then a white flame appeared around her and she began powering up too. "Oh no you don't!" Captain Skull said. He was about to fire another power blast at Yumi when three little objects hit him from behind and they caused little explosions. Skull staggered a little and turned around, really pissed off. "Who did that!?" He yelled. Then, all three of them were surprised at who hit the captain. It was Odd. "Odd!" William and Yumi said in unison. They were both really happy to see that Odd was safe and sound. He had just fired three laser arrows at him. And by the look of his face, he didn't seem too happy. "You…!" Skull said, furiously. "If you guys don't mind…" Odd said, "can someone _please_ tell me what the hell happened to everyone!?" he pointed to the ice sculptures who were once his friends. "He froze them all, Odd." Yumi said, pointing to Captain Skull. "Hmph, tattletale." Skull said under his breath. "You did this!?" Odd said, getting angry. "So what if I did? There's nothing you kids can do about it anyways." Skull said. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about it!" Odd said. He was really ticked off now, "I'm gonna whoop your butt into next week!" He then charged at the captain. "Here I come!" he yelled. "Odd, don't!" William yelled, "He's too powerful for you! Don't do it!" But Odd acted like he didn't hear. He just kept charging at full speed at Skull. When Odd was about to punch him, Skull went, "Hmph!" and punched him in the face. Everything seemed to move slowly for Odd as he fell. Then, Skull grabbed his leg and spun him around. He then threw him across the ground and he grinded through it. When he finally came to a stop, he was moaning in pain. "Odd!" Yumi and William yelled, running to him. Yumi cradled his head and said, "Odd, can you hear me? Odd?" her voice was getting a little high-pitched. "Y-yumi…" Odd said, weakly, "My face and back hurts… so much…" "Don't worry, buddy! Everything's gonna be fine, I swear!" William said to him. "William…" Odd said. 'He's so exaggerative, I swear.' Skull thought to himself, rolling his eyes. A tear ran down Yumi's face. Who knew a man could be this cruel to her, or her friends? "You…" Yumi said, angry flooding into her, "You monster…!" She whirled around to face Captain Skull, tears streaming down her eyes. "How could you do this to my friends!?" she yelled. "Do you think I actually care what happens to your friends?" Skull asked, "Or you? I'm just doing what my lord tells me to do. As long as I do that, I will earn a great spot in the new world, her world." Yumi and William glared at him. "So this is all it is to you, a job!?" William yelled, ticked off, "What is wrong with you!?" Yumi was quiet for a few seconds until she finally said to William, "William, I need to ask you a favor." He looked at her and asked, "What do you need, Yumi?" "Please," she answered, "Lend me your power." William was surprised for a second until realized what Yumi was planning to do. "You're gonna use 'That' move, aren't you?" he asked. Captain Skull began to get curious. Yumi nodded and said, "Yes, I am. So will you please lend me some of your power, William?" "All right." He said, "But you better win this." Yumi smiled and said, "Okay." Then William held out his hand and Yumi grabbed it. He concentrated and a light appeared from their hands. Captain Skull watched, now getting very curious. 'What are they doing?' he thought to himself. The light disappeared a few moments later, and Yumi began feeling very powerful. At the same time, William nearly collapsed. "William!" Yumi cried, reaching out to him. "I'm fine," William said, "I just feel a little weak, that's all." "William…" Yumi said. "Wait!" Odd cried out. Both Yumi and William looked down at their injured friend. "Take this…" Odd said, grabbing Yumi's hand. He concentrated and another light appeared. It faded away a few moments later and Odd fell back. "Odd!" Yumi said. "I'm fine, Yumi." He said, "I just gave you my power. That way, all three of us will fight the weirdo in front of us." He pointed to Captain Skull. "This, time, I won't be able to join you guys in this fight, so please Yumi," he looked at her with pleading eyes, "Defeat him, and make him pay for what he did to our friends!" "Odd…" Yumi said, softly. She then smiled. Odd was right, they were all in this. And now they are going to fight and defeat Skull, together. Yumi stood up and said to William, "Stay here with Odd. Try not to use too much energy, okay?" "No worries, Yumi." William said, "Now go beat the crap outta this guy." Yumi blushed and said, "Right." She stood up, and walked over to the captain. Sadness and Anger were blazing in her eyes. She stopped a few feet in front of him. Skull laughed and said, "So what was that all about, huh? Trying to get a little power up or something, weren't you?" Yumi did not answer. "Ah, it doesn't matter anyways." he continued, "Even if that's true, you still wouldn't be able to defeat me. It's over" Yumi gritted her teeth and said, "You're wrong." Skull looked at her as she said, "It's not over yet. I'll make you pay for what you did to my friends, I swear it!" "Yeah, yeah…" Skull said, "You kiddies need to learn that talking big won't help you." He then started powering up and charged at Yumi, with a white flame around him. "It ends here!" he yelled. "Yumi!" William and Odd cried out. Captain Skull then threw a punch at Yumi, and she caught it. Skull couldn't get out of her grip and said, "What, what _is_ this!?" Then Yumi looked at him in the eye and said, "I couldn't agree with you more." Skull was confused. Then Yumi threw him back. He stopped himself with his feet and said, "Rrgh… annoying brat." Then Yumi started charging up her power as well, and a large white flame appeared around her. She was screaming as she charged up more and more of what seemed to her as endlessly flowing energy. Skull was really surprised now. "What the…" he said, "What is this!?" "Whoa…" William said. "Way to go, Yumi!" Odd said, grinning. Then Yumi said to the captain, "I'm never giving up, nor will I ever forgive you, ever…!" Then she used her telekinesis on Skull, and she lifted him up in the air. William and Odd watched, amazed. "Hey! Put me down, ya little runt!" Then Yumi opened her eyes and said, "It's time for my newest special attack." Skull eyes became very wide and he said, "What!? Special… attack!? What are you saying!?" "You'll see." Yumi said, keeping her cool. Then, she remembered her training back at Kadic. She also remembered Leia telling her that to focus all of your mental power into one single shot and let it explode. "If you fail," she said, "You will have to suffer extreme consequences." Yumi, now, didn't care about that anymore. All she cared about was saving her friends and defeating Captain Skull a.k.a. 'Scarface'. She then removed her fingers from her temples, and quickly took out her fans, not losing her focus. Surprisingly, Captain Skull was still in the air, under her control. She was still using telekinesis. "All right Yumi!" William exclaimed. She opened one eye, then the other. Then she saw that she was still using her special ability. She became really excited. She did it. She finally mastered the full power of her telekinesis! Skull was still struggling to break free, but failed every time. "Now it's your turn to know how it feels to have your back to a corner. "Tch!" Skull went. Then Yumi threw her fans at him, and he braced for impact. But then, Yumi held out her hand at the fans and said, "Stop!" And they stopped in their place, still spinning. "She's using telekinesis on her fans, right?" Odd asked William. "No…" he said, very unsure about what was going on as well, "I don't think so." "So this is Yumi's special attack!" Odd said, grinning. William looked at him, then at Yumi. He wondered if he was right. Or perhaps there was more to it that they thought… Then Yumi, her hand still stretched out to her fans, said, "Multiply!" And in an instant, her fans turned red and they multiplied by twos until Captain Skull was surrounded by a huge sphere of red tessen fans. He was shocked to see so many fans in one place. He looked at Yumi and saw the expression on her face. She looked as though she didn't give a dog's rear end about whatever happens to him next. She then closed her hand into a fist and Skull's eyes became wide open. Finally, every fan that was in a circle around him instantly shot directly at him at a very high speed. When they all hit their target, the captain yelled. There was a huge red explosion and William and Odd shielded themselves from the blast. The soldier watched in horror. Their captain was defeated. Now what were they gonna tell Lord Valkyria!? Yumi however, stood in front of the explosion, admiring all the pretty fireworks. "Thousand tessen roses." She said to herself. It was even more beautiful than she imagined.

The explosion ended, and all that were left was a field of smoke. Yumi lost her balance for a quick moment, and William and Odd came running towards her. Even though they had no energy left, they managed to scrape up what little power they had left to at least stand and move around. "Yumi!" they both said. She turned to see her friends. She smiled and said, "Guys…" she lost her balance again and the guys were there to catch her. "It's fine." Yumi said, standing up, "I'm just a little exhausted." She then looked down and said to them, "I'm sorry." "What for?" William asked. Yumi looked up and said, "I used up all the power you guys gave me in that last attack, so I won't be able to return any of it to you." "It's fine Yumi." Odd said, winking, "As long as you're still here and alive, you don't need to return anything." Yumi smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Odd" "You're welcome." He said. Then Yumi, William, and Odd hugged each other. Then, a jolt of lightning ran through William's head and he broke the hug. "What's wrong, William?" Yumi asked. "Nothing," he said, "Just wondering what we're gonna do about those ice sculptures over there." He pointed behind them, and Yumi and Odd were shocked. All their friends were still frozen in ice. "Oh no!" Yumi said. "What are we going to do now!?" Odd asked. The smoke began clearing up behind them. Odd looked back and noticed something in the center of the smoke. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the object. Yumi and William looked and saw the strange object as well. When the smoke finally cleared, what they saw was purely devastating. The captain, Skull was still alive! Yumi clenched her teeth. After that much power and effort, the captain was still alive. 'What is he!?' She thought. But something didn't seem quite right with the captain. His whole armor from just below his chest up to his ankles was gone, revealing a body filled with scars and major scratches. His underwear was showing, too. His boxers were red with white polka dots. He looked like he was punched in the stomach, hard! He looked really stupid. Yumi, William, and Odd cracked up. Even some of the soldiers were snickering. Skull made a funny sound and plummeted into the ground. "Looks like you missed his face, Yumi." Odd said to her. "It's a darn shame." William said as they ran up to the captain. They found him on the ground, looking even more stupid than before. But Odd noticed that Skull was still alive. Yumi noticed his concern and looked back at Skull and asked softly, "He's still alive, isn't he?" William was surprised. He looked at Yumi, then back at Skull and said, "Still!? You've gotta be kidding me! This man just does not die, does he!?" Skull moaned and opened his eyes, only to see the three 'brats' who defeated him. He began making those noises when you become really scared. Odd looked at him sympathetically, shook his head and said, "What a loser." Yumi grabbed Skull by the neck and lifted him up. She said in his face, "Since you're still alive, tell me how to unfreeze my friends or else I'll use my special attack on you again and make sure you really do die." Odd and William knew she was bluffing, but of course they didn't say anything and let Yumi handle it. "Okay, Okay!" Skull said, fearfully, "I'll tell you, just put me down first." Yumi uttered "Fine." and dropped him. He landed on his bum. Yumi crouched down and said, "Well what are you waiting for? Show me!" Skull quickly pressed something on the armor on top part of his right arm and a small hatch opened. It showed a small bag inside, which he took out, revealing his arm. "Here." He said, handing it to Yumi, "those are called "fire rocks", extremely rare gems that are said to melt through any kind of ice, no matter how special." "Why didn't you keep it in your pocket?" Odd asked. "It's because my armor doesn't have any pockets." Skull answered. "Oh wow." William said while Yumi stood up, "Even our suits have pockets in them." "Or at least was customized to have them." Yumi said, turning and walking to her frozen friends. She stopped and opened the bag and took out a fire rock. It was smaller than she expected, about bite-sized, and it looked like a piece of molten lava. 'This is supposed to defreeze my friends?' she thought. Then she remembered what Captain Skull said and decided to try it out. She looked at her friends and became suddenly fearful that she might burn one of her friends if she uses a fire rock on them. She thought for a second, wondering 'If I really have to, who would I accidentally burn first?' Laura appeared first in her head. She always thought she was annoying and had absolutely no self respect for herself. Then she thought some more to herself. 'Think, who would I really burn by accident?' Katherine. She always hated her. She was arrogant, full of herself, and pretty much doesn't give an eff about her or her friends all the way from the start. She was perfect. Yumi walked up to her, and placed a fire rock on her arm. The ice began sizzling, and immediately melted, and the rock disappeared too. Katherine blinked and asked, "What happened?" It worked! Although Yumi was a little bit disappointed, she smiled and began placing the rocks on the rest of her friends. A few moments later, everyone was unfrozen. Aelita was the last one. When the ice melted, she blinked confusedly once, and did it twice more. "What happened? Where am I?" she asked. Odd and William ran up to their friends, happy as they could be. "What happened?" Ken asked, holding his head. Then he looked around and asked, "Where's Captain Skull? Where'd he go?" Odd pointed to where Skull was and said, "He's right there, totally beaten and humiliated by Yumi herself." Everyone looked and started cracking up. Katherine was the only one who wasn't. She crossed her arms, shook her head and said, "That is just embarrassing." The captain was totally embarrassed and felt totally ashamed of himself. Just then, all the soldiers started gasping and murmuring, and was clearing a path. A jolt of lightning ran through Aelita's, William's, and Odd's heads. "There's an extremely huge powerful power level coming this way…" William said. Everyone stopped laughing and he pointed. Everyone looked, and saw that the soldiers cleared a path to someone at a door in the distance. Her dark brown eyes stared evilly at the crowd not too far from her. But to save her some walking, she used teleport to warp herself next to Captain Skull. The mysterious woman smirked at the people in front of her. Leia and Stella were really shocked to see their old adversary. "No, it can't be!" Leia said. "What do you mean?" Aelita asked her, "Who is that?" "She is the one who is in charge of this whole ship and this army," Stella said coldly, "Lord Valkyria." Everyone was shocked just to hear her name. "Stella my dear," Valkyria said, brushing her long black hair back, I'm so glad you actually remember me. You too, Leia, it's been such a long time." "What are you doing here?" Stella asked. "I've recently got a report saying that there was a disturbance in this area, so I've decided to check it out myself, although I already knew what the disturbance was." Laura thought her dark fighting suit with blue flames looked cool, but she had a really bad feeling about all of this. Valkyria looked down at Skull. He was shivering in fear. "A disgrace to my army brings nothing more than embarrassment and humility." She said, coldly. "No, wait!" Skull begged her as she grabbed him by the neck. She threw him up in the air and fired an energy ball at him. He exploded at impact. Everyone watched fearfully. "How in the world can you do that to your most trusted lieutenant?" Leia yelled at her. "He is a pathedic disgrace." Valkyria said coldly, "I can't let anyone like him run my army. A perfect army needs a perfect commander, you know?" "You monster…!" Ken yelled to her. Valkyria then turned her deadly gaze at Aelita. She squeaked in surprise, and Leia moved to protect her. "So this is your little sister, isn't it?" She asked. "What if she is?" Leia asked back. "Don't get the wrong idea." Valkyria said innocently, "I'm just so happy that I finally get to see the younger sister of the great Leia." Aelita ducked behind Leia. "Don't act so innocent!" Stella said. "Her name is 'Aelita' I believe, correct?" Valkyria asked, ignoring her. Aelita peered at her and Leia said, "And what if it is? Just because you may know her name, doesn't mean I'll let you lay your hands on her!" "Ooh, feisty," Valkyria said in a calm voice, "As usual." She looked at Laura and said, "And that's Stella's younger sister, I assume. It's Laura, right?" Stella moved in to protect her, knives in hand. She looked at the others, prepared to fight. "Who are these people?" She asked. "We're Aelita's and Laure's friends." Odd said proudly, "And we're here to rescue all the people whom you stole!" "Odd!" Yumi whispered to him. "What?" he whispered back. "Hmph," Valkyria said, "You kiddos should've just stayed home. This is fight you can't possibly win." "Why you…!" Katherine said, aiming her AK-47 at her. "Wait!" Ken said, putting it down, "We can't just attack her like that!" Valkyria looked at them for a second before she smiled and said, "I know you!" Both Katherine and Ken looked at her as she continued, "You're Katherine and Ken Zarkozi, the world's greatest bounty hunters." "What of it?" Katherine asked. "I never thought I would see you in a place like this, nor did I expect you to actually help these people." "That's none of your business!" Ken said to her. "Enough talk!" Leia said. Her swords extended from her wrists once more and prepared to fight. "Oh, so you wanna start playing around right now, don't you?" Valkyria said in an innocent tone of voice. Then she smiled and said, "Okay then, let's play."

**That concludes Chapter 8 of my first fan fiction. What will happen next? Find out on Chapter 9, where the real fight is about to begin! Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. Sorry if I wasn't able to post any new chapters recently. My computer's internet broke down and I couldn't post a thing until now. Again I want to apologize for the lack of chapters. I'm working hard on the next chapter and I'm going to post it once it's done.**

**Quick note: I do not own Code Lyoko. I didn't mention it before but I'm mentioning it now.**

**I know sorry guys but I'm still going to keep posting chapters so wait a little longer okay? With that said and done I will see you all later!**


End file.
